Cantarella-A Toxic Love-
by Princesa Camison
Summary: Esto era prohibido, esto no podía pasar. Esto era sádico, ellos eran sádicos, ella era masoquista. Estúpida rueda del destino...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola Hola! Al fin con Fanfic Sasuhina ¡VIVA EL SASUHINA! Por fin me libré de aquella apuesta infantil. ¡Ahora si voy a escribir lo que me gusta! ¡Prepárense que vengo con todo!XD!**

 ** _Noticas que nadie Lee:_**

 **Esta historia es una novela que estoy haciendo (Con el mismo título:** ** _Cantarella-A Toxic Love-_** **), pero como voy a tardar años (quizás siglos) en publicarla, me dije: "Oye, Lie, ¿Por qué mejor no la subes a Fanfiction?, solo tienes que cambiar los personajes. Así de paso sabes si en un futuro les gustará a tus lectores, o si debes cambiar algo…". Estoy segura que muchos de ustedes han de haber escuchado** ** _Cantarella_** **de** **Vocaloid** **, haber visto el manga** ** _Cantarella-Poison of Blue-_** **, y otras varias adaptaciones (Que a mí me encantan) inspiradas en la canción, cada cual con su punto de vista. Digamos que mi novela será otra más de esos puntos de vista, solo que un pelín más…rara.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias: Rango T. A/U (universo alterno) *Pero no en nuestra era, un poco más atrás* Posible OoC (porque a veces es inevitable).**

 **¡Empecemos!**

 **Capítulo 1:**

Llevaba observando, con aquellos grandes ojos lunas que poseía, a través de las ventanas del carruaje en el que se encontraba la vista que el paisaje le devolvía: Arboles, montañas a lo lejos, uno que otro animal. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Su mirada perlada se dirigió al interior del carruaje para observar a quien le acompañaba.

Al frente su madre, de largos cabellos negros recogidos en un elaborado peinado pero a la vez sencillo, de iguales ojos plateados; vestida con aquel hermoso vestido victoriano rojo bordado y de vuelos plateados que le hacía resaltar más su piel blanca, sus cabellos, aquel exuberante cuerpo que poseía y su belleza. Ella era la misma imagen de su madre, solo que más joven; se encontraba con su larga cabellera negra suelta; vestida con un vestido igualmente victoriano de color lila con bordados y vuelos en un lila más oscuro, muy sencillo. No le gustaban los colores extravagantes.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada plateada hacia el paisaje sin ver aún ningún cambio. ¿Qué hacían ahí? Bueno. Su madre se había divorciado de su padre por razones personales que no le quisieron contar, como si aún fuera una niña pequeña a pesar de tener 16 años. Al año su madre contrajo matrimonio con un señor llamado Fugaku Uchiha, que su esposa había fallecido, y que igualmente tenía hijos, dos varones. Vaya fue sus sorpresa al saber que el señor era Rey y Gobernador de unas grandes tierras, ricas en comercio. No era como si hubieran sido pobres, al contrario. Su familia era una de las más ricas de todos los continentes, se especializaban en la creación de barcos de navegación; muchos de ellos de gran importancia. Todos conocían el prestigioso apellido Hyuga. Pero esa riqueza no podía compararse a la de un Rey, eso ella lo sabía.

–Hija–Escuchó la dulce, pero firme voz de su madre, haciendo que la joven pusiera su total atención en ella–Disculpa si te incomoda el hecho de ir a vivir a otro continente, creo que te estoy obligando, Hinata–

La pelinegra nombrada Hinata sonrió dulcemente–No te preocupes, madre. Estoy bien–Su madre pareció relajarse con aquel comentario sonriendo observando el paisaje como minutos atrás Hinata lo observaba.

Lo cierto era que estaba nerviosa, se notaba en el juguetear de sus dedos y como pestañaba cada cinco minutos. No conocía a nadie en aquel lugar; había hablado unas tres veces con Fugaku, y debía reconocer que era un hombre agradable, gustador de la buena lectura, como ella, y filosofó; a los hijos del mismo nunca los había visto. Vio a su madre sonreír más abiertamente, haciendo que ella también fijara su vista en la ventana, sorprendiéndose del lugar.

A la cercanía podía ver un gran pueblo campesino y cerca de este una gran muralla que asumió que dentro de esta se encontraba la ciudad. Esperó encontrar las puertas y el puente cerrado, pero al contrario estaba abierto todo cuando entraron. Podía ver cómo tanto los ciudadanos como campesinos entraban y salían, como reían y se saludaban sin importar la clase social a la que pertenecía, y eso le encantó, era un reino abierto.

En su país eso no existía, tampoco en la que era su familia. Los Hyuga estaban divididos en dos ramas. La Baja, la cual era responsable de cuidar a los principales; y la Alta, la cual era la que se encargaba de llevar a la cumbre la familia. Su familia también tenía la creencia de que debían casarse entre familiares lejanos-primos, etc.- para no perder la pureza de sangre. Su madre, que perteneció a la rama Baja, es prima tercera de su padre.

Pasando por las calles empedradas pudo observar algunos lugares de su interés, como eran las librerías, las floristerías, incluso vio una dulcería. Tal vez visitaría más tarde a esos lugares. Nunca había salido de la mansión a excepción de alguna festividad que lo recurriera. Por primera vez pensó que sería libre en ese sentido, haciéndola sonreír.

La ciudad quedó atrás bajo la colina que ahora subían a través de un camino igualmente empedrado que los guió hasta un inmenso castillo muy concurrido de hecho. Pasaron a través de las puertas del pequeño muro, comparando la muralla claro está, llegando así al jardín delantero, donde el carruaje se detuvo anunciando la llegada.

Un mayordomo de avanzada edad abrió la puerta del carruaje y las ayudó a bajar informándoles que el Rey Fugaku Uchiha las esperaba en la sala del trono. Haciendo caso omiso a eso, Hinata, mientras seguía a su madre y al mayordomo, observaba la magnífica decoración, estilo y belleza de lo que sería su nuevo hogar. El camino completamente empedrado, bancos a una cierta distancia del camino acompañados por pequeños rosales amarillos, rojos, rosados, incluso blancos; farolas para iluminar en la noche tenuemente el jardín. Atravesaron la gran puerta de entrada llegando al vestíbulo principal.

Pasaron muchas puertas, siendo saludadas por muchos más sirvientes que se notaban atareados, hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta de caoba con grabados en dorado. El mayordomo tocó suavemente con sus nudillos la puerta y esta se abrió prácticamente al instante por los guardias cercanos.

La sala del trono era amplia, de suelo de mármol blanco adornado únicamente con aquella larga alfombra roja que se extendía desde la entrada hasta más allá del trono. El techo era muy alto, de donde colgaban dos grandes lámparas de araña seguramente de oro. La sala llena de grandes ventanales que dejaban a la vista los jardines laterales y la ciudadela; ni hablar de las cortinas que las adornaban, era obvio que debía ser de la más fina calidad.

–Su majestad–El mayordomo hizo una reverencia–La Reina y la princesa ya han llegado–Anunció.

Hinata, llevada por su curiosidad, posó su mirada al frente, observando que el trono aún estaba muy lejos de su vista y no lograba ver al hombre sentado en él, el cual leía unos papeles; pero era más que obvio que se trataba del Rey Fugaku Uchiha.

–Ya puedes retirarte–La voz del Rey salió fuerte y firme. Con otra leve reverencia hacia el rey y hacia ellas, el mayordomo se retiró cerrando las puertas tras de sí. –Acérquense–Pidió el Rey dejando los papeles en las manos de otro mayordomo que se encontraba a su lado y que se retiró al momento.

Ambas pelinegras se acercaron hasta un poco más allá del centro de la sala, la mayor decidida y la menor nerviosa. Fugaku se levantó de su trono dejando ver el implacable traje que llevaba. Las mujeres hicieron una reverencia ante él, el cual se acercaba hacia ellas.

–Querido–Habló su madre dando un paso hacia delante.

–Veo que han llegado sin ningún contratiempo–Habló él agarrando delicadamente una de las manos de su madre llevándosela a los labios para dejar un casto beso en los nudillos, haciendo sonrojar levemente a la mujer mayor–Eso es una muy buena noticia–Posó su negra mirada en la joven pelinegra–Hinata–Saludó.

–Su Majestad–Saludó la joven.

–Radiante como siempre–Halagó el que sería a partir de ahora su padrastro.

–Gracias, Su majestad–Agradeció la pelinegra menor.

–No sean tan formales–Pidió el Rey–Ya no somos simples conocidos, somos familia, ahora ustedes son La Reina y la Princesa Uchiha, no hacen falta tantas formalidades–Dijo seriamente pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Gracias–

–Ahora mismo estoy en un trabajo de negocio, por lo que estoy ocupado–Con un levantar de su mano, un mayordomo llegó a ellas–Enséñales sus habitaciones–Ordenó–Si necesitan algo, solo pídanselo a cualquier ayudante–Le gustó eso, ahí no eran sirvientes.

Ambas dieron una pequeña reverencia y tras ver como el Rey se perdía tras una puerta, el mayordomo las guió por el castillo enseñándoles lo primordial y como llegar a él: El comedor, los baños, la biblioteca, la sala de estar, la sala de fiestas, las puertas que guiaban hacia los jardines, hasta que después de subir al cuarto piso de los 6 del castillo donde hayamos las habitaciones. Su madre dormiría obviamente con el Rey, por lo que ella fue llevada a la habitación Real. Hinata fue llevada un poco más allá, notando que la Habitación Real estaba un poco más aislada, de hecho, todas estaban un poco aisladas una de la otra. Pasaron unas dos puertas más hasta que llegaron a la que sería su habitación.

Era grande, muy grande, era posiblemente el triple de lo que fue su habitación anteriormente. Suelo de mármol rosa con paredes color salmón claro, cama matrimonial con decoración lila, de caoba oscura con pilares que se alzaban dejando así el mosquitero color blanco. Dos mesas de noche igualmente de caoba pero más claras, un gran armario del mismo material y una enorme coqueta blanca. Un gran ventanal que daba al balcón dejando ver la vista del jardín trasero, el pueblo y las montañas del este. Dejando eso de lado, agarró uno de los libros que encontró en el pequeño librero que tenía su nueva alcoba y salió de su habitación en busca de algún lugar cómodo para su lectura, sin interrupciones, ni protocolos, ni reglas.

Dobló pasillos, subió y bajó escalones, pero por más que caminaba no encontraba la salida de los inmensos pasillos, incluso, estaba por rendirse cuando llegó a su habitación por cuarta vez. Dio un suspiro cansado, siempre fue así de despistada.

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

Lo que al principio le dio gracia ya se le antojaba lastima. La vio salir de la habitación sin siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia estando tan concentrada en los pasillos. Debía admitir que la joven era muy linda, y su larga cabellera negra azulina hacia resaltar más su blanca piel. Lo más gracioso de todo, es que la había visto ir y venir más de cuatro veces y ninguna de esas cuatro veces reparó en él, cosa muy inusual-imposible cabe decir-pues siempre era el centro de atención de las mujeres. No era que le desagradara la actitud de esa intrépida joven que tenía frente a sus oscuros ojos, para nada, de hecho, estaba muy aliviado.

– ¿Puedo ayudarla?–Por fin decidió hacerse notar dejando salir su varonil voz de su garganta, haciendo que ella diera un pequeño brinco hacia su dirección apretando el libro contra su abultado pecho y abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa.

Observó sus ojos color perla, era la primera vez que veía unos ojos tan claros en sus 18 años de vida.

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

– ¿Puedo ayudarla?–Fue la pregunta de aquel apuesto joven.

No iba a negarlo, el joven frente a ella era muy bien parecido*. Su larga, brillante, y lacia cabellera negra estaba recogida en una coleta baja que descansaba en su hombro y dos flequillos adornaban su perfecto rostro, incluso podía decir que aquellas enormes ojeras, símbolos del insomnio que seguramente padecía, le quedaban a la perfección. Aquel traje en negro y rojo que llevaba lo hacía lucir más solemne, sumándole la altura del mismo; y aquella oscura mirada era muy, pero muy perspicaz. Pero no, no era eso lo que la tenía tan nerviosa al punto de boquear sin saber que decir. Era el aura y el perfume de aquel joven. Un aura impresionante, incluso podía sentir como el aire cambiaba a su alrededor, y aquel perfume que desprendía, tan natural.

– ¿Le sucede algo?–Le volvió a preguntar viendo como sonreía levemente.

Para cualquiera eso pasaría desapercibido, pero Hinata observaba mucho las cosas a su alrededor, y sabía que él sabía el efecto que le estaba causando, por lo que con un retroceso de pasos, alejándose de él ante su mirada de confusión, decidió hablar.

–N-no, no se preocupe–Respondió y se recriminó por su tartamudeo.

–Nunca te había visto por aquí–Dijo él.

La pelinegra apretó aún más el libro contra su pecho–Soy Hinata Hy…Uchiha–Se corrigió en el último momento.

– ¿Uchiha?–Se notó sorprendido y después sonrió–Así que eres Hinata–Él se acercó a ella haciéndola temblar levemente–Mucho gusto, Hinata–El agarró una de las pequeñas manos de la joven y agachándose le besó los nudillos–Soy Itachi Uchiha, el primogénito del Rey Fugaku Uchiha y…–Se incorporó notando como Hinata se encontraba sonrojada y sorprendida–tu hermanastro mayor–

– ¡N-no!–Negó ella separándose de Itachi haciendo una reverencia–El placer es mío, príncipe; dis-sculpe mis modales–

–No te preocupes por eso, y a partir de ahora no necesitas ser tan formal, somos hermanos–

–Si–Ella dejó su reverencia para sonreírle suavemente.

Que distinto era todo en aquel lugar. En su antiguo hogar todo tenía normas, respeto y valoración. Debías ser cortante con todo y cada una de las cosas. No decía que en este reino no, para nada, era que simplemente eran más abiertos en esos temas, mas ellos.

– ¿Hacia dónde se dirigía, _lady_?–Preguntó Itachi.

Hinata se sonrojó por el apodo utilizado por el que sería su hermano a partir de ahora–Buscaba un lugar donde leer…tranquilamente–Su nerviosismo estaba a flor.

El pelinegro observó el ejemplar en sus manos de título "Obras de Edgar Alain Poe" Alzó una de sus cejas mientras sonreía, a muy pocas mujeres les gustaba el escrito de aquel extraño, y único, hombre.

–Le recomiendo, entonces, el jardín trasero, _lady_ –Le señaló el largo del pasillo estirando su brazo–Si me permite acompañarla, ya de paso conoceréis a tu otro hermano–Hinata sonrió complacida–Las damas primero–

Ella soltó una pequeña risa mientras pasaba por delante de él sin notar la sonrisa satisfactoria y los ojos afilados, como cazando a su presa, que el pelinegro llevaba en su rostro

 **~O~O~O~**

 **¡¿Qué les pareció?! ¡Itachi es tan SEXY! ¡VIOLAME! …Ejem…Disculpen mi emoción. ¡Dejen sus comentarios porfi! Díganme si voy bien o mal. ¡Porfi es mi futuro!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Masashi.**

 **¡Hola a todos! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta y esta vez con un nuevo cap.! ¡KYYA! Me emocioné mucho cuando abrí la página y vi los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores que tenía. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **¡Vamos a responder los comentarios!:**

 ** _Francis:_** **¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! No sé, quien sabe… ¡buajajajaja! *risa malvada***

 ** _Gab:_** **¡Kya! ¡Hentai con Itachi-sama! ¡ME DERRITO!**

 ** _HinataElric:_** **¡Gracias! ¡Aún no se ha puesto interesante, esto es solo el comienzo XD!**

 ** _wendyI0327:_** **¡¿Verdad que sí?! Les tiraría fotos hasta cuando se cepillan los dientes, pondría cámaras y micrófonos en todos lados! …Lo siento, acabo de volverme a ver Mirai Nikki.**

 ** _Makaa-chan:_** **Pues ya no tienes que esperar más, aquí está la conti!**

 ** _Bugs Bonny:_** **Itachi es tan SEXY! Y claro está que Sasuke no se queda atrás, obvio; pero seamos sinceras: Itachi tiene más** **experiencia** **en** ** _estos temas_** **XD! Si, Hinata-hime tiene mucha suerte, y va a necesitarla muy seguido con estos lobos hambrientos si quiere sobrevivir.**

 ** _Utatane Armstrong:_** **¡Gracias por la lección! Esperaba encontrar lectores como tú que buscan mucho más allá de lo que muestra la historia. Gracias nuevamente por aconsejarme, seguiré tu consejo lo mejor que pueda. ¡Yo también LA AMO! Fue la primera canción que escuché de Vocaloid y la que más me ha gustado. También vi ese manga- junto a** ** _Poison of Blue_** **\- creo que lo tengo regado por la CPU, después te diré el nombre. Y sí, se trata sobre venenos. Según ellos** ** _Cantarella_** **es un veneno creado a partir de los intestinos putrefactos de jabalíes y algunas plantas venenosas, con lo de intestinos putrefactos ya me parece letal. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **Sin más, comencemos.**

 ** _~O~O~O~:_** **Cambio de punto de vista.**

 **~O~O~O~: Final**

 **Capítulo 2:**

–Es usted muy amable, Itachi–Halagó la pelinegra.

–Para nada, es mi deber como hermano mayor–Le sonrió–Y no me trates de usted, me hace sentir mayor–

–Pero…–

–Tengo 18–Respondió a una pregunta no formulada.

– ¿…18…?–Se notó sorprendida–Parece mayor–Susurró más para sí que para el pelinegro.

–Puedes ser cruel, Hinata–Bromeó Itachi sonriéndole ladinamente.

Hinata se sonrojó y desvió la mirada avergonzada. ¿Por qué sonreía así? La hacía temblar.

–E-es que tiene un aura muy potente, p-por eso pensé que quizás–Lo observó–unos 24...–Volvió a susurrar.

–Vaya, no sabía que me veía con tanta _experiencia_ –hizo cierto énfasis en la última palabra, pero la pelinegra no le encontró sentido por lo que sonrió aún más, su hermana era muy despistada.

Ella sonrojó más y apartó la mirada. Apenas susurraba, ¿Cómo podía oírla? ¿Sería vampiro? …Obviamente no, eso solo existía en las novelas y obras que leía. Aunque, debía admitir, que Itachi era una representación de estos seres: Serios, de belleza, inteligencia, aura imponente.

–Sus altezas–Uno de los mayordomos se acercó a ellos y le susurró algo al oído del pelinegro.

–En un momento estoy ahí–Tras lo dicho, el mayordomo se retiró–Debo disculparme, _lady_ –Se volteó a hacia ella para quedar frente con frente. Él debía encorvarse un poco, le llevaba dos cabezas si acaso–Requieren mi presencia–

–No hay problema–Por alguna razón, se sintió aliviada, se tensaba solo de sentir la mirada oscura sobre ella.

–Sigue recto y encontraras el "laberinto"–La vio desconfiada–No te preocupes, no hay forma de perderse–La tranquilizó–Es un buen lugar para leer. Entonces, me retiró–Volvió a besar los nudillos de la pelinegra antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse al interior del castillo.

Una vez lo perdió de vista se dio el lujo de suspirar lentamente hasta recuperar su compostura. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo tensados que se encontraban sus músculos. Observó el libro y sonrió, mejor no se preocupaba y se ponía a leer, algo que realmente le gustaba. Sin pensarlo más, comenzó a andar en la dirección que el pelinegro le había dicho y así encontró el "laberinto" de rosas. Entreabrió los labios en señal de admiración ante lo que veía. Era grande el "laberinto". Se adentró a él notando el cuidado que le daban, siguió el camino empedrado hasta que llegó a lo que supuso sería el centro del "laberinto, notando que todos los caminos llegaban a él, no había forma de perderse.

El centro, de forma circular, era amplio, podrías correr en él sin problemas; uno que otro banco de mármol blanco adornados con cojines de distintos colores y delgadas farolas para iluminar se situaban en la estancia. El lugar era sencillo, tranquilo, en otras palabras: un lugar ideal para relajarse y obtener una buena lectura. Sonrió mientras se sentaba en uno de los cómodos bancos y abría su libro en la página 159, donde residía una tira azul como marcador. Entusiasmada comenzó su lectura, pero no llegó a leer dos líneas cuando una chillona voz la distrajo.

– ¿Por qué siempre me tratas mal? Yo te amo–Hinata entrecerró sus cejas. El "Te amo" es muy grande para ser utilizado así a la ligera.

–Ya te lo dije, no me interesas–Escuchó una voz masculina.

–Pero…–

–Eres una molestia–

Hinata abrió más sus ojos por la sorpresa. Vale, tal vez porque nunca había conocido a alguien tan directo, aunque aún no sabía de quien se trataba, pero ya le caían mal sus modales que, obviamente, no tenía. Escuchó el sollozo de la que identificó como la chica y escuchó sus pasos cerca. De repente se sintió nerviosa que hasta se levantó del banco, la chica debía pasar por aquí seguro; y así fue, pero pasó a su lado corriendo y limpiándose las lágrimas, por lo que no notó su presencia, haciéndola suspirar de alivio. No quería que la categorizaran de algo indebido por una simple casualidad.

–Vaya–Dio un pequeño brinco y dejó caer su libro al suelo del susto al oír la voz en su espalda y sentir su aliento en su nunca.

Se volteó mientras retrocedían tres pasos para luego quedarse inmóvil.

Frente a ella había un joven, seguramente de su edad, de alborotados cabellos negros secos, de piel pálida, ojos rasgados y de color negro opaco, su expresión era de seriedad. Aquel joven era hermoso, podría decir que Itachi, este joven, y su propio primo Neiji, eran los jóvenes más bellos que había conocido; también debía mencionar que este joven frente a ella tenía mucho-demasiado- parecido a Itachi. Observó sus ojos y se sintió desfallecer. ¡Que poder tenía esa mirada! Era demasiado penetrante, mucho más que la de Itachi, tenía demasiada presión en ellos; que decir de su aura, grande, daba la sensación de haberse acabado el oxígeno.

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

–Vaya–Había dicho por el simple hecho de encontrar a aquella joven que, seguramente, había escuchado la conversación.

Aprovechó que se encontraba tras de ella para respirar en su nuca. Abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente ante el olor que ella desprendía. Olía a canela junto a las flores de lavanda. La vio voltearse y retroceder unos cuantos pasos sorprendida. Frunció levemente el ceño. Nunca había visto un par de ojos como los de ella, eran muy claros. Dejando de lado sus ojos, su larga cabellera negra azulina que la hacía parecer aún más blanca, la joven era linda; pero aquel rostro tan angelical daba más contaste a aquel exuberante y voluptuoso cuerpo.

No, no era ningún pervertido, pero había que admitir que la joven tenía _muy buenos dotes_ , estaba seguro que ni con las dos manos podía cubrir uno de ellos. Se enfadó por su propio pensamiento. Pasar tiempo con su maestro Kakashi no había sido buena idea, mucho menos ver aquellas obras eróticas que siempre llevaba.

–Oye–La llamó y vio como temblaba. ¿Qué le pasaba? No la había asustado de gran manera–Respira, estás pálida, –Y era cierto–no fue para tanto–

La observó respirar y sorprenderse por eso. Esa joven era extraña, muy extraña. No es como si hubiera un fantasma, ni siquiera existían. Entrecerró sus ojos observándola mejor. Parecía un cordero a punto de ser masacrado por su depredador. El pensamiento le hizo gracia, sin demostrarlo abiertamente. Tal vez y podía entretenerse un rato…

–Veo que te gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas–Atacó a la joven viéndola enrojecer.

Sí, ella era un corderito en peligro.

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

–Oye–Tembló al escuchar su voz–Respira, estás pálida, no fue para tanto–En ese momento se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar, fue un alivio para sus pulmones volver a llenarse de aire–Veo que te gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas–Él se cruzó de brazos aun serio.

Ella enrojeció ante su equivocada…bueno, no tan equivocada idea. Los había escuchado, era cierto, pero no fue por que quiso, fue pura casualidad. Intentó abrir su boca para poder explicar la situación, pero las vocales no le salían. ¡Por favor que dejara de mirarla!

–Y-yo…– ¡Lo consiguió!–…Lo s-s-siento, no fue mi i-intención–Se disculpó mientras cerraba los puños tratando de controlar su temblor.

–Ya no importa si te disculpas, ya lo escuchaste–

Ella levó sus manos a su pecho mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus propios dedos, una manía adquirida desde su infancia que demostraba cuando ella se encontraba nerviosa, y bajaba su mirada al suelo.

–Compénsalo–Lo escuchó nuevamente haciéndola levantar la mirada.

– ¿P-perdone?– ¿Compensar?

–Compénsalo–Lo vio acercarse a ella a paso lento pero seguro–No me basta con una disculpa–

Trató de retroceder, pero fue inútil, una mirada de él la hizo volver a quedar inmóvil en su sitio. ¡Por dios! ¡Era una tortura! Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta él ya estaba a centímetros de ella. El joven le sacaba una cabeza.

–Mírame–Sonó como una orden… no, era una orden.

Comenzó a alzar su cabeza para poder observarlo con lentitud. Encontró que el rostro del joven estaba a pocos centímetros del de ella, haciéndola sonrojar y boquear en señal de nerviosismo. ¡Estaba invadiendo su espacio personal! Vio como la mirada de él vago desde sus ojos hasta sus labios. ¡Por favor que parara! Quería llorar, ya sentía que se acumulaban las lágrimas en sus ojos. ¡Demasiada presión!

–Sasuke–Escuchó la familiar voz de Itachi y se sintió salvada al ver como el joven, llamado Sasuke, se alejaba de ella, aunque solo un paso, pero era algo–Acabo de ver a Sakura, salió llorando–

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia. Itachi dirigió su mirada a la pelinegra notando como se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y apretaba su vestido.

–Hinata–Le llamó el pelinegro mayor, haciendo que la joven levantara su mirada hacia él. Lo vio sonreír tranquilizadora y comprensivamente, como si supiera lo que había hecho aquel otro joven–Siento mucho haberte dejado sola–Se disculpó.

–N-no se preocupe por eso–Comenzó a temblar nuevamente.

Ahora si se iba a desmayar si no se largaba dentro de los próximos 15 minutos, si la presión de Sasuke era demasiada, sumando la de Itachi era más que demasiado, ella no podía soportarla.

–Veo que ya se han conocido–Itachi observó a su hermano entrecerrando los ojos, parecía molesto. Tal vez y si se había dado cuenta de la actitud del otro joven–Hinata, él es Sasuke Uchiha, el segundo príncipe. Sasuke, ella es Hinata, nuestra hermanastra menor–Ambos pelinegros menores abrieron los ojos sorpresivamente.

Bueno, Hinata se recobró rápido, ciertamente tenían mucho parecido entre ellos.

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

–Compénsalo–Comenzó a caminar hacia ella–No me basta con una disculpa–

La vio intentar retroceder, pero con una mirada suya bastó para que se detuviera. Se rió en su interior, era muy manejable, extraña; un conejo a punto de ser devorado por un lobo. Se acercó tanto que podía oler el aroma a canela que ella en sí tenía.

–Mírame–Le ordenó.

Ella comenzó a levantar su cabeza para poder observarlo, ya que él era una cabeza más grande que ella. Una vez hizo su cometido, volvió a observar esos ojos. Eran muy extraños, nunca había visto unos parecidos, eso lo llenaba de curiosidad. Siguió escrudiñando su rostro hasta que se topó con sus labios. De repente, su garganta se secó. Sus labios se veían muy suaves, estaba tentado a probarlos, y con aquel lindo boqueo no lo ayudaba.

–Sasuke–Escuchó la voz de su hermano, haciéndolo retroceder un paso molesto. Itachi siempre llegaba en el mejor momento–Acabo de ver a Sakura, salió llorando–Sasuke chasqueó la lengua más molesto, no podía importarle menos.

Vio a su hermano mayor mirar a la joven–Hinata–La llamó, ¿así se llamaba ella?–Siento haberte dejado sola–Se disculpó.

–N-no se preocupe–Escuchó nuevamente la voz de ella.

La observó nuevamente. ¿De dónde se conocían ella y su hermano? Nunca la había visto en el castillo, mucho menos en la ciudadela. Ella temblaba levemente, se notaba lo nerviosa que se encontraba, al parecer era muy tímida.

–Veo que ya se han conocido–Sintió la mirada molesta de su hermano, pero la ignoró olímpicamente–Hinata, él es Sasuke Uchiha, el segundo príncipe. Sasuke, ella es Hinata, nuestra hermanastra menor–Les presentó.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido. ¿Ella era la hermana que les había dicho su padre? ¿Cuándo habían llegado?

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

–Así que aquí estaban–La voz de Fugaku la sacó de sus cavilaciones y la hizo voltear para encontrarse al Rey.

–Padre–Saludó Itachi.

– Ya se han conocido–Fugaku observó a Hinata, la cual se notaba cohibida–Espero que mis hijos se hayan presentado correctamente–El Rey no observó a Itachi, se quedó mirando a Sasuke, el cual volteó su mirada molesto.

–S-sí, no se preocupe por eso–

–Es una buena noticia–Dijo el Rey–Vamos adentro, ya casi cae la noche y la cena está a punto de ser servida–

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al castillo. Hinata pudo relajar sus hombros, pero aun así sentía la mirada de ambos pelinegros sobre ella. ¿Qué pasaba? Primero Itachi, ahora Sasuke. ¿Tenía algo raro? ¿O acaso era tan patética que les hacía gracia? ¿Y qué pasaba con esa mirada de depredadores? La asustaban. Notando que ambos hermanos tenían la misma mirada, decidió pensar que tal vez era de familia.

 **~O~O~O~**

 ** _Noticas que nadie Lee:_**

 **¿Cómo ha quedado? Tuve que hacer muchos cambios en este cap. Con el original porque el hermano menor que yo cree en mi novela es un mujeriego, y bueno, Sasuke no es un mujeriego…creo. Traté de acoplarlo a su personalidad, pero creo que no lo hice lo suficientemente bien. Díganme ustedes ¡por favor sean sinceros!**

 **¡SASUKE HENTAI!**

 **¡Nos vemos! Dejen comentarios y críticas, ¡Todo es bienvenido!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Naruto no me pertenece!**

 **¡Hola de nuevo! WOW! Vamos avanzando muy rápido XD! Debería ir más lento…**

 **Me he dado cuenta que esta es la historia, junto a INNOCENT, que más actualizo (…) Estuve pensando-durante mucho tiempo- que esto se debe a que sus comentarios, favoritos y seguidores me animan a seguir. ¡Si! ¡Es por eso que hoy estoy aquí! Pero antes que nada…**

 **Vamos a responder los Review:**

 ** _Guest (?):_** **No** **sé** **por qué, tal vez tu Nick no me sale, pero bueno, ¡eso no es importante! ¡Gracias al cielo y al infierno! Creía que lo había puesto muy…muy…muy raro para él. Sí, tienes razón, en la serie no tiene experiencia porque nunca le hizo falta, siempre las tuvo a todas sobre él sin siquiera mover un dedo (Aunque en el de Road to Ninja es el número 1)**

 ** _Sasuhinaforever:_** **No lo sé, no lo sé, eso lo sabrán ustedes según continúen… ¡buajajaja! *Risa malvada* Ciertamente, ¡sería el mejor lemon de todos XD! ¡Yo también soy una pervert!**

 ** _Sandy: ¿¡_** **Pues qué esperas!? ¡Adelántate al mundo de la pasión!**

 **Quiero agradecer a:**

 ** _Mikuarel14_**

 ** _Rozen1331_**

 ** _Esther82_**

 ** _Cherrymarce_**

 ** _Greykamille_**

 ** _Utatane Armstrong_**

 ** _Sasuhina fan por siempre_**

 ** _wendyI0327_**

 ** _Uchihahinata-20_**

 ** _Makaa-chan_**

 ** _Art1802_**

 ** _HinataElric_**

 ** _Suiren-sama_**

 ** _Shashachan7_**

 ** _ormaL92_**

 **Por dejar comentarios, favoritos y seguir mí historia. ¡Les estoy eternamente agradecida! Algunos me están siguiendo y me han dado de favorito como autora, como son:**

 ** _Suiren-sama_**

 ** _Makaa-chan_**

 ** _Mikuarel14_**

 **¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡LOS AMOOOO!**

 ** _*Noticas que nadie lee:*_**

 **Si me vieran a las 7 de la mañana yo como un zombi revisando las notificaciones de Fanfiction que me llegaron, despertando a mi hermana, mamá, mi perro y mis 12 gatos (sí, tengo doce) para que las vieran. Mi mamá las miró y se volvió a acostar, mi hermana Kararah (ese es su Nick) me tiró una almohada y los únicos que me animaron fueron mis animales. Yato (mi perro), nombre otorgado en honor a Yatogami, me pasó la lengua y me meneó la colita; y mis gatos (Luna, Manchita, Neko-chan, Mitzu, Ninfa, Mei, Shu, Mimi, Pirit, Meio-el gemelo de Mei-, Reiji y Subaru) me acariciaron llenándome de pelos…**

 **¡Comencemos!:**

 ** _~O~O~O~:_** **Cambio de punto de vista.**

 **~O~O~O~: Final**

 **Capítulo 3:**

Volvió a mirar atrás para comprobar que no la siguieran. Se acomodó la capucha para que la sombra que la misma proporcionaba le cubriera el rostro y bajó aún más rápido la colina sin importarle que los bordes de la falda del vestido beige se ensuciaran de tierra. Llegó a la ciudadela sin ningún contratiempo, pudo observar como estaban de concurridas las calles, tiendas llenas, carruajes de aquí para allá, niños riendo y haciendo maldades.

Comenzó a caminar a paso lento explorando y admirando todo a su alrededor. Llegó al mercado sorprendiéndola de la variedad de cosas que había. Puestos de comida, joyerías, vendedores y compradores de antigüedades y de más. Pasó por todos y cada uno de los puestos hasta que llegó a una gran floristería que llamó su atención, en el letrero podía leerse claramente "Floristería Yamanaka".

– ¡Bienvenida!–Le saludó una hermosa joven de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules, vestida con un sencillo vestido morado oscuro, desde el mostrador al interior de la tienda– ¡Entra! No tengas pena–

Hinata se sonrojó mientras se adentraba. El olor a polen y dulce inundó sus pulmones haciéndola mirar a su alrededor. Diferentes tipos de flores se hallaban tanto en estantes como colgadas y en macetas, pero hubo unas en especial que llamaron por completo su atención: las flores de lavanda.

– ¿Quieres alguna?–Escuchó la voz de la muchacha cerca de ella, por lo que volteó en su dirección teniendo cuidado de que no se le viera el rostro.

–S-solo miraba…–

La rubia pareció sorprendida de su voz– ¡Vaya! Pero que linda voz tienes–Exclamó llevándose una de sus manos a su mejilla–Me preguntó si tu rostro será igual de lindo–Le sonrió–Pero no puedo verte bien por la capucha–Lo último lo susurró

La pelinegra sonrojó más ante el halago–Gracias–

–Me llamo Ino Yamanaka, soy la encargada de la tienda e hija del administrador de la misma, mucho gusto–Se presentó– ¿Y tú…?–

–Ah…–La de ojos perla juntó sus propias manos mientras jugaba con sus dedos–Soy Hinata U…–Se detuvo abruptamente tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

– ¿Hinata que…?–

–Solo Hinata–Negó con ambas manos.

–Hmmm…–Ino no pareció conforme pero lo dejó pasar–Bueno, Hinata, supongo que por algo estas aquí–

–Eh…solo miraba–

Ino negó con su dedo índice–A mí no me engañas, sé que te sentiste atraída por la belleza de mis flores y estoy segura que querrás llevarte una–Señaló las flores de lavanda.

Ciertamente era como lo decía Ino, pero había escapado temporalmente del castillo sin dinero, solo quería explorar y en otra ocasión compraría algo.

Negó tímidamente–Es cierto que quiero llevarme una, p-pero no ando con dinero ahora…–

–Que lastima–La rubia se notó deprimida cosa que hizo sentir culpable a la pelinegra.

–Dale una–Escuchó una alegre voz masculina tras de sí, por lo que se volteó para tenerlo de frente.

Su corazón se paralizó en ese momento. Un joven alto, le sacaba una cabeza, de cortos cabellos rubios, ojos azules y unos extraños bigotes, semejantes a los de un zorro, aparecían en sus mejilla le sonreía. Hinata se acomodó aún más a la capucha haciendo que su rostro se ocultara más en la sombra para que no notara su sonrojo.

– ¡Naruto! Hasta que al fin te dignaste a aparecer–Espetó Ino hacia el muchacho.

El rubio llamado Naruto rió nerviosamente mientras se acariciaba la nuca–Lo siento, pero sabes cómo es Jiraya y sus viajes, aparte, yo también lo necesitaba–

–Tú y tus descubrimientos arqueólogos–Negó la rubia–Entonces, ¿le doy la flor?–

– ¡Claro!–

–N-no–Negó Hinata dando dos pasos atrás–No p-puedo aceptarlo–

–No te preocupes, deja que gaste su dinero, el chico tiene de sobra–Le aconsejó Ino mientras adornaba la flor.

–No puedo–Volvió a negar.

– ¡No importa!–Naruto le sonrió–Es un símbolo de nuestra nueva amistad–

–P-pero–Trató de volver a replicar pero ya la flor se encontraba en su mano adornada con un lindo listón blanco. Sonrió bajo la capucha–G-gracias–Agradeció a ambos rubios.

–No tienes que agradecer, él lo dijo, es un símbolo de nuestra nueva amistad–Dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

–Así es–Afirmó el rubio.

Hinata observó por la puerta como el día se nublaba recordándole que tenía que regresar al castillo antes de que se dieran cuenta de su huida.

–Tengo que irme–Dijo dirigiéndose a la salida–F-fue un placer conocerlos–Se despidió.

–Espera–El rubio la detuvo por la muñeca haciendo que esta se volteara hacia él, pero su capucha se deslizó hasta mostrar su rostro.

Ambos rubios observaron con asombro a la pelinegra de ojos perla que, aprovechando su confusión se deshizo del agarre y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo aun con la flor de lavanda en su mano.

– ¡Espera!–Volvió a gritar el rubio, pero Hinata ya se había perdido en la población.

–Que ojos más raros–Comentó Ino–No había visto unos iguales, ¿será extranjera?–Naruto aún miraba hacia las calles–También era muy bonita–Jugueteó con el rubio.

–Sabes que Sakura es la única para mí…–Pero su afirmación sonó vaga.

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos del castillo sin nada más que hacer que no hacer nada. Siendo el segundo hijo, no tenía muchas responsabilidades, por lo que tenía la mayoría de su tiempo libre, cosa que lo aburría. Se detuvo al ver como el pasillo se iluminaba por unos segundos. Se volteó hacia una de las ventanas y se acercó a ella observando como las gotas empañaban el cristal y mojaban todo a su paso. Otro relámpago iluminó los pasillos, pero él no apartó la vista del pequeño bosque que se encontraba a uno de los laterales del castillo. Afiló su mirada al notar que una pequeña figura se movía entre los arbustos. Notó que se trataba de una mujer encapuchada y que se adentraba en el jardín trasero para perderse por la puerta trasera del castillo que llevaba al mismo.

Alzó sus cejas mientras se dirigía a la sala donde la mujer se encontraba. Se escondió tras uno de los pilares a observar. La escuchó suspirar de alivio mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro y miraba en todas direcciones, seguramente para saber si alguien la veía. Salió de su escondite y caminó hacia la mujer al mismo tiempo que esta se quitaba la capucha aun mirando la puerta.

–Será mejor que–Iba a amenazarla para que se marchara pero detuvo su oración al ver como la joven se volteaba hacia él asustada. Se sorprendió al ver a Hinata, no se lo esperaba; estaba toda empapada–Vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?–Se acercó más a la pelinegra la cual retrocedía los pasos hasta que chocó con la puerta. Sasuke colocó su mano derecha al costado del rostro de Hinata dejándola sin escapatoria–Si es mi hermanita pequeña–

–S-S-Sasuke–Se notaba asustada.

–Me pregunto dónde habrás estado y porqué tienes estas fachas–Sonrió ladinamente al notar como temblaba bajo su mirada y cercanía. Se dio cuenta que se encontraba tan empapada que la blusa del vestido se adhería a su voluptuoso cuerpo de una forma tentadora.

–Y-yo…es-sto…–Comenzó a mirar hacia todas partes en busca de una escapatoria–Sol-o estaba da-dando una vuelta p-por el jardín c-cuando comenzó a llover…–

El pelinegro negó suavemente con su cabeza para luego acercar aún más su rostro al de ella–Hinata, Hinata–Pronunció su nombre lentamente–No sabes mentir–Afirmó–Te fugaste del castillo ¿no es así?–Ella abrió aún más sus ojos. Había notado al ausencia de la pelinegra después del almuerzo–No me esperaba eso de ti, Hinata–Acercó su cuerpo un poco más al de la pelinegra, haciendo que ella bajara la cabeza sonrojada en señal de vergüenza–Puedes ser una princesa mala–Le susurró al oído.

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

Salió de los arbustos toda empapada, le había apresado la lluvia en medio del camino. Tuvo que entrar y salir por el pequeño bosque ya que si salía o entraba por la entrada principal la verían, y eso no podía ser. Corrió ante el próximo relámpago, no le gustaban los relámpagos, hacia la puerta trasera del castillo para resguardarse de la lluvia; aún con capucha no había sido suficiente. Al entrar cerró la puerta con seguro mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Observó a todos lados para ver si alguien la veía, al notar que no era así observó la flor de lavanda en su mano con una sonrisa aun frente a la puerta. Comenzó a quitarse la capucha.

–Será mejor que–Escuchó la familiar voz de Sasuke, haciendo que se volteara asustada y soltara la flor sin darse cuenta, la cual cayó a un costado de ella. Lo vio sorprenderse al verla pero después mostró una pequeña sonrisa que no le daba buena espina–Vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?–Él se fue acercando a ella, la cual retrocedió los pasos que pudo, pues se quedó sin salida cuando su espalda chocó contra la puerta. El pelinegro posó su mano derecha en un costado de su rostro dejándola sin escapatoria de ningún tipo. ¡¿Qué hacer ahora?!–Si es mi hermanita pequeña–

–S-S-Sasuke–Estaba asustada, la habían descubierto.

–Me pregunto dónde habrás estado y porque tienes estas fachas–Comenzó a temblar bajo su mirada.

–Y-yo…es-sto…–Comenzó a mirar a todos lados en busca de una salida sin hallarla– Sol-o estaba da-dando una vuelta p-por el jardín c-cuando comenzó a llover…–Inventó una excusa rápidamente.

Lo vio negar con su cabeza para después acercar mas su rostro al de ella haciéndola sonrojar–Hinata, Hinata–Su nombre salió lentamente de sus labios, tan lentamente que hizo que su piel se erizara–No sabes mentir–Afirmó el pelinegro–Te fugaste del castillo, ¿no es así?–Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida, la había atrapado–No me esperaba eso de ti, Hinata–Lo sintió acercarse más, dejando solo unos escasos centímetros de por medio entre su cuerpo y el de él, por lo que bajó su cabeza sonrojada por la cercanía y vergüenza–Puedes ser una princesa mala–Sintió el fresco aliento del pelinegro en su oído.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal ante aquella acción. Con sus manos lo empujó y salió corriendo hacia su habitación con los ojos cristalizados, perdiéndose de la vista del pelinegro. Sasuke le daba miedo.

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

Sintió como ella lo empujaba y la vio salir corriendo seguramente a su habitación. Bien pudo detenerla, pero ya había jugado bastante por hoy. Iba a marcharse cuando un color violeta en el suelo llamó su atención notando que se trataba de una flor de lavanda perfectamente adornada con un listón blanco. Se agachó a recoger la flor y una vez la sostuvo entre sus manos se levantó a observarla mejor. La miró por uno segundos para luego arrojarla por la ventana.

El listón blanco es señal de que aquella flor había sido un regalo de un hombre a una mujer, y donde único hacían esa tontería- según él- era en la Floristería Yamanaka. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia mientras volvía a perderse por los pasillos.

 **~O~O~O~**

 **¡¿Qué les pareció?! ¡Dejen sus comentarios porfi!**

 **Disculpen si alguien más dejó comentarios y no los respondí, pero en mi país el internet es por tiempo pagado y ya se me está acabando. ¡BESOS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Naruto no me pertenece!**

 **¡Se que no tengo perdón! Me demoré demasiado, ¡lo siento! Pero bueno, ¡aquí está la conti!**

 **Sin más preámbulos ¡A leer!**

 ** _~O~O~O~:_** **Cambio de punto de vista.**

 **~O~O~O~: Final**

 **Capítulo 4:**

Despertar por el bullicio del castillo no le parecía lo mejor del mundo a la nueva princesa del reino. Se levantó algo aturdida. ¿Qué podría estar sucediendo en el grandioso castillo Uchiha para que hubiera tal escandalo? Entonces, Hinata, sin pensarlo mucho ni mirarse en un espejo para comprobar que su largo y ancho camisón blanco no dejaba mucho a la vista salió al pasillo aun adormilada para ver como los ayudantes-se había adaptado a llamarlos así- y los mayordomos parecían muy ocupados arreglando cosas y haciendo uno que otro quehacer, parecían hasta nerviosos.

–Hija–La voz de su madre a su lado la hizo voltear con una sonrisa–Parece que aun estas dormida–Dijo su madre inspeccionando su vestir.

Solo hasta ese momento se preocupó por su aspecto notando que aun llevaba su camisón de dormir; se sonrojó bajo una risa divertida de su madre.

–Ven, vamos a arreglarte–Su madre la adentró en su habitación.

La madre de Hinata había elegido un hermoso vestido azul claro brillante- casi llegaría a ser blanco-con vuelos en blanco. Peinó su cabello en una cebolla, sin recoger su cerquillo y aquellos únicos mechones puntiagudos en todo su cuadrado corte de cabello, adornándolo con pequeñas presillas de perlas. Una vez terminado su arreglo se dirigió a su madre algo intrigada.

– ¿Sucede algo hoy? ¿Alguna festividad?–Preguntó la pelinegra menor.

–Algo aún mejor–Su madre le sonrió con dulzura–Vendrá el príncipe de un reino vecino, vamos a formar una alianza–

–Eso será bueno para el reino–Hinata sonrió.

–Antes el reino vecino era amigo del nuestro, pero un hereje de nuestro reino asesinó al Rey y a la Reina, los políticos decidieron que debían romper relaciones incluso después de nosotros nos encargamos del problema–Su madre se sentó en la cama–Él príncipe era muy joven y no podía tomar el poder. Pero al parecer sus nuevos tutores son más abiertos de mente–

–Me alegro–

–Bueno–Su madre se levantó–El príncipe no llegará hasta la hora del almuerzo, será mejor que supervise los arreglos de la cocina–

Hinata sonrió, a su madre le encantaba cocinar, era muy buena. Era natural que supiese, ya que ella había pertenecido a la rama baja de su familia, incluso ella sabía unos cuantos trucos que su madre le había enseñado a escondidas de su estricto padre. Suspiró mientras salía al balcón. Recordó a su hermana pequeña que había sido obligada a quedarse, su padre no consintió que se la llevaran. Por lo menos sabía que estaría bien, Neiji había prometido cuidarla. Bajó su mirada hacia el jardín y encontró a Sasuke rodeado de mujeres, seguramente de alta clase, notablemente fastidiado; pudo reconocer a la peli rosa que Itachi había nombrado como Sakura. Le dio gracia la manera en la que las alejaba como si fueran la peste o algo parecido.

Sasuke le daba miedo, esa salvaje mirada era demasiado para ella. Pero verlo ahí abajo pasando por problemas la hizo sonreír. No era que se burlara de él, ella no era ese tipo de personas que se alegraban por el mal del otro, pero se le hacía muy gracioso ver su cara de asco. En ese justo momento, Sasuke volteó su mirada hacia su dirección ignorando a las chicas que, aprovechando su baja guardia, se le colgaron encima. Hinata dejó de sonreír para sonrojarse: la había descubierto y se sentía en peligro, pues la mirada del joven pelinegro le había causado un pequeño temblor.

Las jovencitas, al notar la insistente mirada del príncipe menor buscaron la dirección hacia dónde miraba y encontraron a Hinata, la cual, al ver muchos pares de ojos sobre su persona se sonrojó aún más, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

– ¿Quién es ella?–Preguntó la peli rosa notablemente molesta aferrándose al brazo de Sasuke.

Sasuke, sin siquiera mirarlas se soltó de sus agarres y dio una leve reverencia a Hinata sonriendo ladinamente con diversión al notar que se ponía aún más roja. ¡¿Estaba jugando con ella?!

–Sasuke, ¿Qué haces? No tienes necesidad de hacer tal–Una de las chicas comenzó a reprocharle.

–Ella es mi hermana pequeña–Interrumpió el pelinegro molesto mirando a la jóvenes, quienes se sintieron avergonzadas de su actitud, de reojo incorporándose de su reverencia. Hinata lo observó sorprendida–Me parece muy vulgar de vuestra parte su forma de dirigirse hacia ella–

–Nosotras no–

–Como vuelvan a hacer algo tan imprudente, olvidaré que son mujeres–Cortó la posible escusa que seguramente le darían fríamente–Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo mejores cosas que hacer–Sin siquiera darles una reverencia a ellas, se volteó a Hinata y volvió a dar una corta reverencia en señal de despedida que fue respondida desde el balcón donde ella se encontraba.

Sakura observó, con algo de celos, como Hinata miraba al pelinegro marcharse. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke tenía una hermana? Recordó que él Rey había vuelto a contraer matrimonio, seguramente esa joven era hija de la Reina. Apretó sus puños aún sin apartar la mirada y sin importarle que las demás jóvenes se marcharan susurrando alguna que otra cosa que, seguramente, tenía que ver con la princesa de ojos perla. Se volteó y siguió a las demás algo molesta, aunque no debería ya que ellos -Itachi, Sasuke y Hinata- eran formalmente hermanos…

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

Volvió a dejar el libro entre los demás del gran y largo librero de los muchos que había en la biblioteca real. Suspiró cansado relajando sus hombros. Ser el primogénito y como consecuencia el heredero al trono no era nada fácil. Gozabas de privilegios, sí; pero el principal –y el que más él apreciaba- se le era negado en cierta forma: la libertad.

Itachi quería sentirse libre de alguna manera, poder estar más tiempo con su hermano, pasear por los bosques, ir a la ciudadela, etc. etc. Pero sabía que tenía responsabilidades como futuro rey, por lo que trataba de dar lo mejor de sí. Miró la hora en su reloj de bolsillo: 10:47am. Debía terminar de leer aquel registro que se hallaba en una mesa no muy lejana de donde se encontraba para después alistarse para estar presente cuando el príncipe del reino vecino llegara, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a aquel pequeño que seguramente ya debería de tener la edad de Sasuke. Estaba por salir de la oscuridad de los libreros cuando vio que una figura femenina entrar en la sala. Se ocultó tras el librero al reconocerla: era su hermanastra pequeña, Hinata.

Sonrió. Hace dos días que no la veía atareado en sus responsabilidades. Tuvo que admitir que se veía muy bien ese día. Aquel peinado dejaba ver aún mejor sus finas facciones y sus extraños, y a la vez atrayentes, ojos perla. La observó mirar los estantes asombrada de su tamaño. Recordó que le gustaba leer. La vio adentrarse a uno de los pasillos que formaban los libreros, justo el que estaba antes del que él se encontraba.

La observó aun escondido en las penumbras como revisaba los libros hasta que pareció encontrar el que buscaba, pero resultó ser que el dichoso libro estaba muy alto y desgraciadamente –o afortunadamente- ella era algo pequeña. Salió de su escondite caminando a paso lento hacia ella sin que esta notara su presencia. Sonrió aún más, era muy despistada. Se colocó tras ella y estiró su mano hacia él libro que ella deseaba ganándose un suspiro de sorpresa de parte de ella, la pelinegra menor se volteó para ver a aquel que había sido tan amable en ayudarla llevándose una gran sorpresa.

– ¿Itachi?–Se notó confusa.

–Buenos días, _lady_ –El sacó el libro y se lo tendió a ella, la cual lo agarró por inercia mientras se sonrojaba–Se ve radiante, como todos los días–Halagó.

–G-gracias–Agradeció el cumplido, el pelinegro mayor estaba muy cerca de ella, la tela de su vestido rozaba la tela de los pantalones del joven.

– ¿Sucede algo?–Preguntó con falsa preocupación, él ya sabía que sucedía, mientras se acercaba más con una pequeña sonrisa.

–N-no–

–Estas caliente–Dijo después de llevar una de sus manos a las mejillas sonrojadas de su hermanastra haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos fuertemente y apretara el libro contra su abultado pecho– ¿No tendrás fiebre?–Preguntó pasando su mano hasta la frente de la chica.

Ella negó con su cabeza sin poder hablar debido a la cercanía de su hermanastro mayor. Él se alejó para que ella pudiera respirar tranquilamente abriendo sus perlados ojos algo confusos. Itachi sonrió más y le tendió su mano.

– ¿Desea hacerme compañía? Me disponía a leer unos registros–

Ella lo miró con duda, pero al final aceptó su invitación posando su temblorosa mano, debido a los nervios, sobre la del pelinegro, quien comenzó a guiarla hacia una mesa con una lámpara y sillas amuebladas. Ambos tomaron asientos uno frente al otro y se dispusieron a su lectura. Sin embargo, el heredero al trono había dejado de concentrarse en su obligación desde que ella entró a la biblioteca real. Aún no entendía esa necesidad de ponerla incomoda ya que él no era así, pero resultó ser que le gustó verla sonrojada. No había nada más allá de esa razón, solo le gustó su sonrojo, nada más. La observó cómo leía aquel libro, ya por la página 23. La vio sonrojarse, probablemente por algún contenido en aquel libro. Ella cerró casi en automático el libro y lo alejó de ella como si fuera algo prohibido. Itachi arqueó una ceja preguntándose que habrá en aquel libro que provocó que a Hinata le subieran los colores.

–Voy a-a pedir una t-taza de té; ¿desea un p-poco?–Preguntó cortésmente mientras se levantaba.

–Sería un placer tomar té contigo, Hinata. Y recuerda dejar las formalidades–

Ella asintió y se dirigió a la puerta llamando a un mayordomo dándole las indicaciones para que trajera el té. Él aprovechó y buscó la página que la pelinegra se encontraba leyendo hace menos de un minuto. Leyó unas cuantas líneas y sonrió divertido. ¿Qué tan inocente podía ser su pequeña hermana? Ella se sentó y cuando estaba por informarle que el té no tardaría en llegar se sonrojó avergonzada al notar que Itachi se encontraba leyendo el libro.

–I-Itachi–Soltó su nombre entre reproche y vergüenza.

–No seguiste leyendo porque no soportaste el contenido–No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Ella sonrojó más–Eres muy linda, ¿o debería decir inocente?–Itachi se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la mesa para quedar al lado de Hinata.

Con sus dedos rozó el mentón de la pelinegra logrando que ella volteara su rostro hacia él haciéndolo ver lo avergonzada que se encontraba, pero no lo miraba, ella había desviado su blanca mirada.

–Mírame a los ojos, Hinata–Ordenó. Ella, sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, fue volteando su mirada algo confundida y sorprendida del poder que tuvieron aquellas palabras– Acaso… ¿nunca has besado a alguien?–

Fue solo cuestión de unos segundos para que su rostro se tornara rojo por completo y comenzar a balbucear palabras sin sentido en señal de la vergüenza que le había provocado tal pregunta. Él sonrió mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella lentamente, la sintió relajada cosa que lo sorprendió un poco. Unos toques en la puerta de la biblioteca llamaron su atención, haciendo que retrocediera suavemente observando la gran puerta recordando que ella había pedido algo de té.

–El té ha llegado, _lady_ –Le anunció el pelinegro mayor, pero al no oír una respuesta de ella se volteó preocupado– ¿Hinata?–

Y como si se lo hubiese esperado, abrió sus brazos para atrapar a la joven antes de que callera al suelo. Se había desmayado.

–Definitivamente–La cargó en sus brazos bajo la mirada del mayordomo que se mostró preocupado–Eres muy inocente, _Srta. Pearl_ –

 **~O~O~O~**

 **Aquí está el final de este cap. ¡¿Quién será el príncipe esperado?! ¡Déjenlo en sus comentarios! ¡LOS AMO!**

 **Srta. Pearl: Señorita Perla.**

 **Nuestro Itachi no deja de ponerle apodos a la pobre Hinata ¡XD!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Naruto no me pertenece!**

 **¡Hola hola! Sé que me demoré demasiado, pero ya estoy terminando la recta final ¡VACACIONESSS!**

 ** _~O~O~O~:_** **Cambio de punto de vista.**

 **~O~O~O~: Final**

 **Respuestas de Review al final del cap** **.**

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **.**

El olor a té de menta inundó sus pulmones haciendo que se levantara casi de golpe, llegando a ella un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Sus ojos lunas observaron confundidos a su alrededor notando que se encontraba en su habitación aún vestida y arreglada tal y como la había dejado su madre en la mañana. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Entonces recordó los penetrantes ojos negros de Itachi y sonrojó a pesar de encontrarse sola; se había desmayado de la presión. De hecho, estaba bastante sorprendida de sí misma, normalmente se hubiera desmayado desde que llegó al castillo, había hecho un nuevo record.

–Al fin despertaste–La voz hizo que volteara su mirada hacia Sasuke. Sintió su piel arder, seguramente venía a molestarla, como siempre.

–Lo siento–Se disculpó ella sentándose en la cama–El príncipe vecino…–

–Faltan 45 minutos para que lleguen–El Uchiha se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la pequeña pelinegra haciéndola temblar– ¿Qué hacías con Itachi?–preguntó de pronto.

–E-estaba…leyendo u-un libro–Ella bajó la mirada sonrojada. Sintió los dedos en su barbilla haciendo subir su cabeza para observar el hermoso rostro del pelinegro.

– ¿Qué tipo de libro te llevó al desmayo?–Preguntó con burla y una sonrisa ladina.

–Por favor…N-no me molestes–Ella desvió su mirada apartando la mano del pelinegro dejándolo algo asombrado.

Sasuke chasqueó los dientes molesto. Él siempre se estaba quejando que las mujeres son pegadizas y todo eso, pero a pesar de eso no le gustaba ser ignorado-una verdadera contradicción-; y su pequeña hermanastra lo hacía muy seguido. Sin pensarlo mucho, volvió a voltear el rostro de la joven hacia él, se acercó muy peligrosamente a su rostro que se notaba confundido y vergonzoso.

–No me gusta que me ignoren–Comentó cerrando la distancia entre ellos.

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

Esto no podía estar pasando. ¡Era algo ilógico! O por lo menos eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, sintiendo la rabia y un sentimiento infantil crecer en su interior: Le habían lastimado su GRANDISIMO ego. ¿Qué, en todo el mundo, fue lo que se atrevió a lastimar el _orgullo de hombre_ del Príncipe Sasuke Uchiha? La respuesta tenía nombre, apellidos, extremidades y un corazón. No se trataba de nadie más ni nadie menos que la nueva Princesa del Reino: Hinata Uchiha.

Sentía su furia salir de los poros de su piel, la vena hinchada y el caminar apresurado y fuerte denotaba su enojo. Pero no fue aquello lo que tanto los sirvientes y mayordomos observaban; algunos con sorpresa, otros confundidos y hasta algunos con terror.

Él, Sasuke Uchiha, el Don Juan del Reino, el que por las jóvenes -incluso mujeres mayores- suspiraban, tenía en su mejilla derecha –como si se lo hubiera pintado con colorete de forma excesiva- las marcas de unos pequeños y delgados dedos.

Su hermanastra le había propinado una buena cachetada.

¿Acoso tú que estás leyendo esto, puedes siquiera imaginarte el coraje que sentía él en estos momentos? Él, que nunca había sido rechazado, él era el que rechazaba, él que era rogado por todas y cada una de las mujeres. ¿Sabes la ira que recorría cada pedazo de su ser al darse cuenta que UNA MUJER le había rechazado?

Siendo sinceros, no era algo tan preocupante, cualquier adulto hubiera categorizado su comportamiento de infantil e inmaduro, que realmente se había merecido aquella bofetada por la insolencia que estuvo a punto de cometer; pero Sasuke aún era un adolecente pasando por la etapa de rebeldía y no entendía nada de eso aunque se lo introdujeran por los ojos. Para él esto era un asunto muy serio.

Mientras pasaba por puertas y más puertas para llegar al jardín delantero y esperar al Príncipe vecino maldecía en voz baja a la de ojos perla mientras una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en sus labios. La haría pagar esta humillación, la pagaría con la misma moneda: hiriendo su orgullo. La haría rogar por que la besara, porque la hiciese suya, porque la amara, y en ese momento él la desprestigiaría y la deshonraría.

Entonces, justo cuando estuvo frente a las puertas de la entrada se detuvo casi en seco frunciendo el ceño para después maldecir más alto que las anteriores veces.

Su plan no iba a funcionar, de hecho, era imposible. ¿Por qué? Bueno, técnicamente porque ahora eran hermanos, y entre hermanos eso era algo corrupto, insano; por lo que tendría que tragarse su orgullo. Chasqueó la lengua molesto mientras las puertas se abrían y él se acercaba al portón notando que su familia ya se encontraba ahí: Su padre con su nueva esposa, su hermano y…su hermanastra.

La cólera que había logrado calmar segundos antes volvió a expandirse cuando la vio hablando tan normalmente con su hermano mayor, viéndola sonrojarse y hasta ponerse nerviosa, como si nada hubiera pasado anteriormente. Entonces, sonrió sínicamente mientras caminaba hacia ellos lentamente.

Él iba a vengarse de Hinata Uchiha, y ya no importaba que fuera políticamente su _hermana_.

Y nunca, en todo su curso de vida, aquella palabra le sonó más molesta.

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

–No me gusta que me ignoren–Le había escuchado susurrar antes de que se acercara peligrosamente tratando de cerrar completamente el pequeño espacio que los separaba.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa. Juraba que podía verlo todo a cámara lenta. ¿Iba a besarla? ¡¿Iba a besarla?! ¡No-no-no-no! Eso no estaba bien, NO ESTABA BIEN. Eran hermanos, los hermanos no hacen eso. Tenía que alejarse, tenía que hacerlo ahora. Pero ¿Cómo?

Aquel embriagante perfume que se desprendía de su piel, el calor que esta emanaba y eso que aún no la rozaba siquiera, la estaban seduciendo, incluso temió caer en el juego. Tal vez de no ser por aquel sonido de un cristal roto y aquellas voces de los sirvientes fuera de la habitación arreglando el desastre de algún torpe entre ellos, se hubiera dejado vencer, hubiera caído. Sin pensarlo mucho y no dejando que el perfume la embriagara otra vez, se echó hacia atrás y levantó su mano en dirección a la mejilla del pelinegro.

El sonido que provocó el duro impacto de la delicada palma y dedos de su mano derecha contra la ahora colorada mejilla de Sasuke Uchiha fue tan seco que hasta ella se sorprendió. El Uchiha se inclinó hacia atrás llevándose una mano a la mejilla observándola a ella incrédulo, como si no pudiese creer lo que había hecho. Y Hinata, aunque no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, se sentía fatal. Nunca había golpeado a alguien, incluso estuvo en la tentación de disculparse y lo habría hecho si no hubiese sido porque el aura de ira que desprendió su ahora hermano era tan, pero tan densa que tuvo ganas de llorar. Lo miró viendo que aún la observaba en la misma posición que antes, pero con el ceño fruncido por su molestia.

–Hinata…–Susurró su nombre, arrastrándolo con rabia, y sintió miedo.

No lo pensó mucho, se levantó tan rápido como sus piernas ahora hechas gelatina se lo permitieron y se echó a correr por los pasillos ignorando a los mayordomos y demás que le preguntaban que le había sucedido.

Sabía que lo había hecho enfadar, sabía que había herido su orgullo. Pero no iba a dejar besarse así como así, ella no era una cualquiera, tenía principios y modales. También sabía que él trataría por todos los medios de vengarse, y rogaba porque no fuera algo descabellado como ahogarla con un cojín, tirarla a un lago hasta que rogara perdón o dejarla tirada en el bosque.

Corrió y corrió, tan asustada y confundida estaba de las acciones que su hermano realizaba para con ella que chocó con algo duro que la hizo traspillar con tal fuerza hacia atrás y casi cae de bruces al suelo, pero algo la sostuvo por la cintura y los hombros.

Escuchó un suspiro de alivio– _My Lady_ , no debería de correr por los pasillos, es peligroso– La voz de Itachi hizo que alzara su perlada mirada hacia el pelinegro, viéndolo extremadamente cerca de ella, cosa que la hizo sonrojar, sobre todo más al recordar la escena de la biblioteca.

–It-Itachi–Ella se reincorporó logrando que el pelinegro mayor la soltara de su fuerte agarre–Lo siento mucho…–Se disculpó–M-me desmayé en la b-biblioteca y ahora e-esto–

–No te preocupes, es mi deber como hermano mayor cuidar de los pequeños, ¿no crees?–El señaló con su mano el camino hacia el jardín delantero invitándola a seguirlo.

Ella asintió relajando los hombros mientras su mirada se volvía melancólica–Tiene razón–Afirmó algo confusa y a la vez aliviada de que no hubiese tocado el tema del libro.

–Disculpa el atrevimiento, _my lady_ –Abrió las puertas al jardín y comenzaron a caminar hacia el portón donde podían ver al Rey y la Reina conversando amenamente– ¿Acaso tienes hermanos?–

Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa–Sí. Una hermana pequeña y un primo que considero como hermano mayor, es un sobreprotector–

– ¿Por qué no vino con usted su hermana?–Preguntó curioso una vez llegaron al portón.

–Pad- Hiashi no lo permitió–Estuvo a solo un momento de llamarle _padre_ , pero se sintió insegura. Por otro lado, le pareció curioso que Itachi haya ignorado olímpicamente la mención de su primo.

–Es una lástima, ella debe de extrañarla mucho–

–Y yo a ella–

– Estoy seguro que–Él sonrió colocando un rebelde mechón de la joven tras su oreja logrando que esta abriera los ojos por la sorpresa y se sonrojara por el acto–debe ser tan hermosa como tú–Le susurró suavemente.

–Gracias…–Agradeció jugando con sus dedos bajando la mirada incómoda.

¿Acaso era manía de los Uchiha poner en situaciones incomodas a las mujeres?

Pero su pregunta se vio rota por lo espeso que se volvió el espacio. Extrañada levantó su mirada y abrió con algo de miedo aún más sus ojos. Frente a ellos apareció Sasuke con una sonrisa que pudo haberla categorizado de locos, maniáticos.

– ¿Sasuke?–Itachi observó la sonrojada mejilla izquierda– ¿Que te sucedió en la mejilla?–Preguntó haciendo que Hinata se removiera en el lugar nerviosa.

–No es nada–Inquirió el nombrado observando de reojo a la joven–Fue solo…una picadura de hormiga–

Hinata se erizó al sentir la mirada del pelinegro sobre ella. Algo le decía que no iba a salir bien de esta. Y pudo haberse imaginado hasta cómo iba a terminar su vida pero los relinchidos de los caballos acercándose más las ruedas de un carruaje la interrumpieron volteándose al igual que todos al portón ya abierto para recibir la tan esperada visita.

 **~O~O~O~**

 **¡OMG! *-* ¡Me encantó como me quedó este capítulo! Sasuke piensa tomar venganza contra la nueva Uchiha ¡KYAAA! ¡Hinata suertuda! XD**

 **¡Y todavía no se sabe quién será el príncipe! No me maten, pero tenía que dejar algo de suspenso XP**

 **Por ahora los Review** **:**

 ** _A todos aquellos que me preguntaron si Naruto sería el Príncipe_** **: ¡Tatatatatachán! La respuesta es… ¡Lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo XD! Recuerden que también pueden ser otros personajes, por ejemplo:** ** _Gaara_** **. Y aclaro, es solo un ejemplo.**

 **¿Qué? Repito, tengo que dejar suspenso.**

 ** _ALMENDRA_** **: Gracias! Aquí está la conti**

 ** _Anónimo 1_** **: Quien sabe quien sabe, tal vez sí se quede con Itachi, pero quien sabe XD**

 ** _Makaa-chan:_** **jejeje lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo XD XD**

 ** _Andrea_** **: ¡Aquí está la conti! Espero sigas leyendo ^-^**

 ** _*Y para aquella(s) personita(s) que se dedica a poner Review para insultarme*_**

 **Si no te gusta el fic, simplemente no lo mires. No creo que te hayan obligado a leerlo con una pistola en la cabeza o algo por el estilo. Realmente no me incomoda que dejes estos comentarios, puedes seguir haciéndolo, me da señal de que te importo mucho –a ti o a la persona que te obligó a leer el fic, no lo sé-. Verdaderamente agradezco tu interés, me das más fuerzas para escribir aún mejor y restregarlo en tu cara ^-^**

 **Atentamente:** ** _Yo_**

 ** _._**

 **Gracias a todos y me disculpo por si alguien leyó aquella nota pero bueno, tenía que dejar las cosas claras jajaja :) Odio a las personas que insultan por insultar.**

 ** _¡IMPORTANTE!_**

 **Y la pregunta de la semana es… ¡¿** **Quién besará primero a Hinata?!** **Creada por** ** _Anónimo 2._**

 **Ni yo sé a quién poner sinceramente. Pensaba que debería ser** ** _Itachi_** **, pero él es muy formal y posee modales y principios,** ** _Sasuke_** **es muy rebelde, él se lo robaría sin pensarlo. Pero no quiero que solo piensen en nuestros dos sexys Uchiha. Piensen en otros personajes como, no sé,** ** _Naruto_** **,** ** _Gaara_** **,** ** _Shikamaru_** **,** ** _Kakashi_** **(maldito sexy endemoniado, pienso violarte)*, etc. etc. Quiero contar con vuestra opinión para hacerlo aún más a vuestro gusto. Porfi ¡déjenlo en los comentarios! Y pongan un Nick, no me gusta poner** ** _Anónimo_** **.**

 **¡Nos leemos en la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Miyamoto.**

 **¡Hola a todos! Sé que me demoré demasiado ¡lo siento mucho! Pero bueno, tenía que pensar y trazar meticulosamente este capítulo. ¡Sé que van a flipar! Pero bueno, no les voy a decir lo que sucederá. ¡Lean y averígüenlo por ustedes mismos!**

 ** _~O~O~O~:_** **Cambio de punto de vista.**

 **~O~O~O~: Final**

 **Respuestas de Review al final del cap** **.**

 **Capítulo 6:**

 **.**

Para ser sinceros, a él no le gustaba viajar, mucho menos si eran para situaciones políticas. A veces –muchas veces- se preguntaba porque su fallecido padre le había elegido a él como sucesor al trono y no a su hermano mayor, pero bueno, teniendo en cuenta la actitud algo infantil de Kankuro era de esperarse, Temari no podría llegar al trono a no ser que se casara –una completa estupidez y machismo según él- y esta había dicho muy firmemente que eso jamás ocurriría. Por todos esos inconvenientes él, Sabaku no Gaara, iba a ser ascendido al trono del Reino de Suna, el desierto, a sus solo 16 años una vez regresara de este viaje político.

Como nuevo representante del Reino de Suna, se veía en la obligación de arreglar los errores y cabos sueltos que su anterior padre y el consejo ya disuelto de su Reino habían dejado, entre ellos la alianza con el Reino Uchiha del continente de Konoha. Realmente aún no entendía cómo pudieron destrozar tan importante alianza, teniendo los Uchiha una gran cantidad de materiales que bien le hacían falta a los pueblos y la ciudadela de Suna; pero no habría ningún problema si solo hubiese sido con los Uchiha, resulta que los del consejo, una vez el anterior Rey hubiese sido asesinado, habían prácticamente aislado al Reino de Suna de los demás, dejándolo en la pobreza.

¿Se podía ser más estúpido? El poder y el orgullo los cegó. Si bien él logró crear los invernaderos, no son suficientes para abastecer a todo Suna, el clima no lo permitía. Muchos –demasiados- habitantes y villas estaban en hambre total. Por esa razón él se encontraba ahora en aquel carruaje que se dirigía al castillo Uchiha. Vería si podría realizar nuevamente esta alianza, aunque lo más seguro es que teniendo en cuenta su edad no lo tomaran muy enserio, pero él era inteligente, muy calculador. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo supo que había llegado a su destino y esperó a que abrieran las puertas del transporte para que pudiera salir de él. Definitivamente no le gustaba viajar.

Nunca creyó impresionarse tanto como lo había hecho hasta ahora. No era solo lo verde y colorido que se veía el Reino, muy contrario del suyo, no era el aroma a flores y humedad lo que lo tenía prácticamente embobado. No eran los no ya tan hirientes rayos solares sobre su piel. Sino el volver a verla.

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

Cuando sintió la puerta del carruaje abrirse Hinata bajó su mirada al suelo. Se encontraba algo nerviosa, nunca había tratado con un príncipe…Bueno, si lo había hecho, sus hermanos eran la prueba, pero ella se refería a un príncipe normal, porque sí, Hinata no consideraba a sus hermanos príncipes normales, que no anduviera por ahí poniendo en situaciones incomodas a las mujeres. Rezaba por ello.

–¿Hinata?–Su nombre la hizo levantar su mirada al frente y casi se salieron sus ojos de la sorpresa, incluso se llevó sus manos a sus labios para no emitir un grito de asombro–¿Eres tú, Hinata?–El joven pelirrojo de increíbles ojos azules se acercó a ella ignorando la demandante mirada de los demás presentes que se notaban confundidos.

– ¿Gaara?–Preguntó la joven destapándose sus labios aún con la sorpresa en su rostro. ¿En serio era él? ¡Se veía completamente distinto! No lo recordaba tan…guapo. Admitió en su interior mientras se sonrojaba.

–Hinata–Nombró el con un alivio increíble, como si hubieran pasado por el fin del mundo y se hubiera enterado de que la joven se encontraba a salvo–Que bueno verte de nuevo–Cuando estuvo a punto de estrecharla en sus brazos dos sombras negras se interpusieron en su visión y dejó de ver a la pelinegra

–Debe estar bastante cansado por el viaje –La inconfundible voz de Sasuke hizo a Hinata observar mejor las figuras que se interponían en su visión dándose cuenta que se trataba de Sasuke e Itachi, quienes miraban a Gaara como si fuera el peor enemigo del mundo, cosa que la confundió–Aunque no lo parece–Susurró con acidez.

–Es bueno saber que llegó a salvo, su _alteza_ –Comentó Itachi de la misma manera mordaz que Sasuke. Confundiendo aún más a la pequeña Hinata. Itachi nunca había hablado así en lo que llevaba de conocerlo

–Sinceramente, el viaje fue muy agotador–Confesó Gaara devolviéndoles la misma mirada retadora.

–Qué alegría verlo de nuevo, Gaara–La Reina se acercó junto al Rey Uchiha que estaba tan confundido como Hinata.

–Sra. Uchiha–Saludó el pelirrojo ignorando a los otros Uchiha olímpicamente–Es un placer volver a verla. Muchas felicidades por su matrimonio, les doy mis congratulaciones–

–Gracias, muchacho–Agradeció Fugaku–Pero ahora mismo tengo muchas preguntas en mi cabeza que quisiera que fueran respondidas–Se sinceró el hombre.

–Entiendo–El pelirrojo volvió a observar a Hinata que ya se encontraba algo más liberada de los príncipes Uchiha, pero aún lo miraban como perros de caza.

–Entremos a dentro, tenemos un exquisito almuerzo para usted–El Rey afirmó mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a su esposa de brazos esperando que los demás lo siguieran.

–Lo espero con ansia–Comentó el pelirrojo siguiéndolo volviendo a ignorar a los otros tres que también habían comenzado a caminar justo detrás de él.

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

Desde que podía recordar, nunca había tenido un almuerzo tan incómodo como este. Su madre y el Rey no lo notaban estando muy concentrados en platicar con el príncipe Gaara, pero ella estaba que hasta sudaba de los nervios. ¿Cuál sería la razón por la cual la tímida Hinata se encontrara de ese modo?

Quizás se debía a que ambos hermanos Uchiha se habían sentado cada uno en sus laterales dejándola a ella en el punto medio entre ellos. Sasuke la miraba de reojo y después dirigía su mirada al pelirrojo que le ignoraba por completo. Por lo menos Itachi disimulaba un poco, pero igual la observaba de reojo.

–Pero bueno, dejemos estos temas para más adelante–Detuvo su amena conversación con el príncipe de Suna–Realmente quisiera saber ¿de dónde se conocen?–Hizo su pregunta refiriéndose a su esposa y su nueva hija sin reparos, por lo que los hermanos Uchiha pusieron su total atención en Gaara. Hinata lo miró preocupada, las miradas de los hermanos parecían querer derribarlo de su asiento.

–Pues…–Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras volteaba su rostro para observar a Hinata–Nos conocemos desde pequeños–

– ¡Oh, ya veo!–Exclamó el Rey.

–Era muy pequeño en aquel entonces–Comentó la madre de Hinata recordando lo sucedido.

–Cuando mi padre murió, los del consejo de mi Reino decidieron aislar Suna del resto de los Reinos, por lo que mi nación quedó en pobreza y hambruna. ¿Qué creen que sucedió?–Preguntó el príncipe de Suna.

–El pueblo se reveló–Completó Itachi.

–Exactamente–Afirmó el pelirrojo–Yo aún era muy niño para saber que sucedía. No entendía el porqué de esta rebelión, yo comía bien, entonces supuse que ellos también lo hacían–Suspiró–Me separaron de mis hermanos y me vi en la obligación de huir–

–Ahí fue cuando llegaste a los territorios de la embarcación Hyuga–Narró la Reina–Recuerdo que estabas todo mojado y tenías mucha fiebre, te desmayaste incluso–Ella comenzó a reírse dulcemente–Hinata se asustó mucho–

–Madre–Reprochó la nombrada sonrojada por la vergüenza.

–Se hicieron muy buenos amigos desde entonces–Siguió su madre–Gaara era muy frío, pero de alguna manera Hinata siempre le sacaba el habla–El comentario solo logró que los hermanos observaran a la joven como si hubiese hecho algo realmente malo, por lo que la joven se encogió aún más en su asiento. ¿Por qué esto le tenía que pasar a ella?

–Ciertamente, Hinata era muy noble, simplemente no podía ignorarla–Confesó el pelirrojo ganándose una despiadada mirada del menor de los hermanos.

– ¿Cómo hiciste para volver a Suna? En esas condiciones lo veo casi imposible–Itachi se mostró algo interesado, o más bien trataba de alejar la conversación a su punto inicial. Su pequeño hermano era algo impulsivo, y el príncipe de Suna lo estaba llevando al límite y algo le decía que era a propósito.

–Una vez fuera de Suna noté lo que el consejo me ocultaba y sus estúpidas acciones. Estudié y me esforcé demasiado en 1 año para poder llegar a ser lo que mi pueblo necesitara. Una vez me sentí listo y con ayuda de Hiashi Hyuga logré llegar a mi Reino–Hizo una leve pausa para dar un pequeño y grácil sorbo al vino que le habían servido–Lo primero que hice fue disolver el consejo, logré crear invernaderos para aunque sea abastecernos un poco y sobrevivir. Me gané la confianza del pueblo con mis actos. Pero yo sé que no todo Suna está bien, los invernaderos no alcanzan para las villas más alejadas de la ciudadela–

–Necesitas esta alianza–Afirmó Sasuke mientras sonreía con superioridad–Pero quisiera saber, ¿Qué nos daría a cambio un territorio pobre como el tuyo?–

–Sasuke–Susurró la de ojos luna reprendiéndolo por su osadía pero él la ignoró.

Gaara sonrió–En realidad, esperaba esa pregunta–Reveló sorprendiendo a los presentes–Indisputablemente, Suna es pobre en muchos sentidos. Sin embargo, hemos logrado cultivar una buena variedad de plantas medicinales que en otros reinos y lugares no se ha podido–

–Ciertamente, nosotros no poseemos toda esa variedad si de las muestras que enviaste hace una semana se trata–Manifestó Fugaku–, y hay muchas enfermedades de las cuales no tenemos cura, espero que vuestras plantas puedan sernos de ayuda–

–No lo defraudaré–Afirmó el príncipe de Suna con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

–Bueno, ¡haremos todo el papeleo que implica la alianza mañana!–Declaró–Debes de estar cansado, y seguramente quieres recorrer el Reino–Comentó.

– ¿Soy tan predecible?–Bromeó el príncipe vecino.

–No, muchacho–Fugaku se levantó de su asiento en la cabecera y con él los demás–Es solo que a mí tampoco me gusta viajar–Exteriorizó.

–La verdad es que me gustaría conocer más el Reino–Confesó Gaara.

– ¡Oh, ya veo!–Exclamó el Rey–Entonces, ¿Qué tal si Hinata te acompaña? Siendo ustedes amigos de infancia no le veo el problema y seguramente te sentirás más cómodo–

–Sería un- –

– ¡No!–Negó Sasuke colocándose frente a Hinata interrumpiéndola en su monólogo.

– ¿Sasuke?–Su padre se notó confundido de su actuar– ¿Por qué no?–

–Por qué no–Esa fue su respuesta.

Itachi suspiró–Discúlpelo, su alteza, Sasuke puede ser muy posesivo y celoso a veces–Explicó ganándose una mirada asesina de su hermano–Como puede ver, se ha vuelto un hermano sobreprotector, pero no se preocupe–Sonrió amablemente–Hinata le acompañará en su recorrido. ¿No es cierto, _My Lady_?–Preguntó Itachi volteándose a ver a la joven con una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar y asentir casi hipnotizada.

–Itachi…–Susurró Sasuke al borde de la ira ideando un plan para poder matar al imbécil de su hermano.

–Entonces–Gaara se acercó a la pelinegra mientras esta le sonreía con ternura– ¿A dónde me llevaría usted primero, bella dama?–Bromeó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa ladina logrando que la pelinegra riera suavemente.

–Vayamos al pueblo. De ahí podemos ir a donde quieras–Comentó la pelinegra en completa confianza.

–Pues, ¿Qué esperamos?–Le tendió su brazo para que lo agarrara y poder salir juntos del castillo.

Ella, confiando en su amigo, así lo hizo, agarró el brazo de su acompañante y comenzaron su caminata hacia la salida del castillo sin notar las miradas asesinas que se clavaban en la espalda del pelirrojo y como este sonreía con superioridad, como si hubiera ganado una gran batalla.

 **~O~O~O~**

 **¿Qué tal quedó? O-o No sé, el capítulo no me tiene muy convencida, pero bueno. Aun así espero que les guste :)**

 **¡Por ahora los comentarios!**

 **Dariana: Ciertamente, ella deberá alejarlos, pero si alguno se descontrola, quién sabe quién sabe. ¡Un voto por Gaara!**

 **Alquiem: Me has sorprendido O-O sobre todo porque adivinaste mis intenciones con el príncipe vecino y su identidad jajaja! Lo de Neji habrá que verlo, pues tengo algo ya planeado buajajaja. Cómo pudiste ver en este cap. Itachi aún no acepta a Hinata como mujer y sigue viéndola –o engañándose- como hermana y trata de hacer las cosas bien o prudentes aunque eso le moleste. Pero tal vez y el próximo capítulo suceda algo inesperado jejeje~. ¡Un voto por Itachi!**

 **Esther82: ¡Gracias! Me alegra saber que te gusta jeje. ¡Un voto por Sasuke!**

 **Sandy: Me acabo de poner celosa con Hinata, yo quiero mua~. ¡Un voto por Kakashi!**

 **Andrea: No digas eso que me sonrojo :) Y cómo pudiste ver Naruto no es el príncipe esperado, pero ya tengo un papel importante para él. ¡Oh sí! Nada más que acabe con Gaara ¡BOOMB! Va explotar una grandísima bomba con Naruto.**

 **280302: Creo que tu Nick es la fecha de tu cumpleaños, o el de un ser querido. Perdona si me equivoco, pero me sorprendió mucho jeje. Sí, Kakashi todo un casanova despistado e Itachi…si es un sádico aunque lo disimule bien con esa carita de niño bueno. Pero vamos, que a mí no me molestaría ser masoquista por él XD. ¡Sasuke es MUY rebelde! Y como pudiste apreciar ¡POSESIVO! Veremos que sucede en el capítulo siguiente con la salida de Gaara y Hinata, algo me dice que los hermanos Uchiha van a sacar a Susano en cualquier momento jajaja. ¡Un voto por Itachi!**

 **Nabiki aori: ¿Si eh? Vamos a ver que tan sádico y apasionado se vuelve esto jajaja**

 **¡Wow! opinaron rápido. Recuerden que hay más personajes ¿ok? Sai, Kiba, Shino, el mismo Neji, etc. etc. etc. Como todavía no sé a quién poner lo haremos así: ¡El que tenga más votos gana!**

 **Por ahora está quedando así:**

 **3 Itachi**

 **2 Gaara**

 **2 Kakashi**

 **1 Sasuke**

 **¡Itachi va a la cabeza! Pero no se preocupen, tal vez y hasta me dé por hacer el capítulo alternativo.**

 **Algunos se deben estar preguntando, ¿Por qué Itachi permitió que Hinata pudiera ir con Gaara si se siente molesto? Pues porque Itachi siempre ha vivido con las leyes y reglas en su cabeza, él sabe que lo que está sintiendo está mal y trata de alejarlo. Pero les voy a dar una pequeña continuación: en el próximo capítulo va a estallar ¡Oh sí!**

 **¡Dejen en sus comentarios lo que piensan! Si no les gusta lo de los votos pónganlo y lo cambio, pero realmente me quedé estancada con** ** _aquella persona_** **que debería besar a Hinata ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!**

 **¡LOS AMO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Kishimoto.**

 **HELLO EVERYBODY! Ya estoy de vuelta jejeje y esta vez con el capítulo del año (soy una vaga) y el que tanto estaban esperando (o eso creo).**

 **Sin más entretenimientos. ¡COMENCEMOS!:**

 ** _~O~O~O~:_** **Cambio de punto de vista.**

 **~O~O~O~: Final**

 **Respuestas de Review al final del cap** **.**

 **Capítulo 7:**

 **.**

Las calles llenas del bullicio natural que caracterizaba a una ciudadela, los mercados abastecidos y llenos de personas que compraban, vendían, otros simplemente caminaban y miraban, y otros sencillamente llamaban mucho la atención como era el caso del príncipe heredero al trono de Suna y la recién nombrada princesa Uchiha.

No solo llamaban su atención por sus estatus social, sino por ciertas características físicas muy pocos comunes, algunas no comunes.

El príncipe del desierto, Sabaku no Gaara, poseía un hermoso y vivo color rojo en su cabellera que hacía resaltar aún más sus ojos verde azulados, no solo su cabello y ojos, si no su aspecto, ya que el joven era bastante apuesto y elegante. Solo necesitaba pasar por delante de algunas chicas para que estas suspiraran, algunas se desmayaran y otras le procuraran amor eterno.

La princesa del Reino Uchiha, Hinata Uchiha, tenía por característica sus ojos. Sus ojos no eran negros como los Uchiha, no eran verdes, no eran amarillos, no eran cafés, no eran azules, ni eran rojos, violetas o rosados que eran los más extraños vistos. Eran de un blanco perlado muy insólito, pero llamativo.

Pero a la princesa no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Apenas y subía la mirada del suelo, ya que era la única manera en la que su cerquillo le cubría sus ojos. Cuando la gente la observaba a los ojos, algunos se sorprendían, otros admiraban y otros con asco. Ella debería de estar acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones, pero Hinata no era de salir demasiado cuando aún llevaba sobre sus hombros el apellido Hyuga, y si lo hacía era por alguna festividad o celebración donde siempre acudían otras familias que ya conocían de hace tiempo a los Hyuga y no hacían comentarios al respecto.

Sin embargo esa no era la única razón por la que nuestra princesa se encontrara sonrojada e incómoda, casi asustada.

Hace rato ya que sentía una ardua y extraña sensación ¿Nunca han tenido la sensación de que te observan de algún lado? ¿De algún extraño y oscuro rincón? ¿De que aquello que te observa en algún momento saldrá de su escondite y te devorará lenta y tortuosamente?

Sentía su oscura mirada observándola de cualquier escondrijo engullido por las sombras. Su espina dorsal se erizaba y encorvaba cuando posaba su mirada sobre ella, la detallaba, buscaba algo en su figura. Pero Hinata no sabía que buscaba esa mirada. Quería creer que era Sasuke, ella no creía que Itachi fuera capaz de algo así, vigilándola desde las sombras para cumplir aquellos deseos de venganza que vio en sus ojos hace unas horas cuando le rechazó. El problema era que algo le decía que no era ninguno de sus hermanastros, aunque ella se empeñara en pensar que sí. Algo…algo la estaba vigilando.

Y no era nada bueno.

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

– ¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera con ese tipo?–Le reprochó su hermano pequeño notablemente enfadado– ¿Eres estúpido o qué?–

–Me parece, hermanito, que el estúpido aquí eres tu–Respondió Itachi sin siquiera inmutarse y sentándose en el sofá abriendo uno de sus libros favoritos.

–Yo no soy el que dejo ir a mi hermana con un completo desconocido a expensas de lo que suceda–Reclamó Sasuke más molesto que antes.

–No es un desconocido, es un amigo de la infancia de Hinata y el Príncipe de Suna–

–Para mí sí es un desconocido–

– ¿Y qué te hace creer que va a pasar algo? Es un príncipe, Sasuke, tiene moral y reglas que…–

–Pero es un hombre también–Le interrumpió Sasuke.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?–Suspiró el pelinegro mayor sintiéndose agobiado por la insistencia de su hermano.

–Deseos carnales, Itachi, deseos carnales–Rodó los ojos como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

– ¿Él? ¿Príncipe de Suna, que posee su propio Harem? Creo que estás exagerando–

–Tú si estás exagerando con tu tranquilidad y leyes y toda esa basura–

–Sasuke, modales–Reprendió.

– ¡Modales ni nada!–Sasuke dio un puñetazo a la pared haciendo suspirar nuevamente a su hermano– ¿Qué no te diste cuenta como la miraba? Parecía que se la iba a comer viva o algo. ¿O me vas a decir que esos son los modales del Príncipe de Suna?

– ¿Y tú Sasuke?–Cansado se levantó del asiento– ¿Cómo sabes como la miraba? ¿Acaso tú las mirado así?–

La pregunta logró callarlo mientras fruncía el cejo. Sí, era cierto. Él la miraba así todo el tiempo, y si le preguntaran el porqué de esto, no sabría responder. Lo atributaba a deseo carnal.

–Sasuke, eso está mal–Le reprendió Itachi–Es nuestra hermana…–

–Tú también la miras–Le gruñó–Te he visto, como la traspasas con solo mirarla–

–Está mal, Sasuke, está mal–Se volvió a sentar acariciándose la sien. Le dolía la cabeza.

–Pues deja de mirarla entonces–El pelinegro menor se acercó a la puerta.

–Sasuke, se cómo eres, y cuando te encaprichas con algo hasta que no lo obtengas no vas a parar y admiro mucho eso de ti, pero no en esta situación, ahora sí te digo que vas por mal camino y… ¿A dónde vas?–

–Que para ti signifique que lo que sentimos cuando la vemos está mal, y que está bien que ella se vaya con otro–Dijo con cierto odio–no significa que para mí sea igual–Abrió la puerta–Voy a traerla de vuelta, tengo un mal presentimiento–Y con esas palabras cerró la puerta de la biblioteca dejando a su hermano en soledad.

Itachi se regó sus largos cabellos con sus manos, símbolo de su desesperación. Ahora todo le daba vueltas y solo podía pensar en lo dicho por su hermano pequeño. Y lo fastidioso era que aunque Sasuke no tuviese la razón, aunque no fuese lo correcto…para el Itachi que se escondía en su interior, ese que quería ser libre de reglas y protocolos, sentía que su hermano tenía razón.

–Yo soy el que tengo el mal presentimiento–

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

Seguirlos no fue muy difícil. Solo tuvo que encapucharse y vagar por las calles de la ciudadela. Todo el mundo estaba hablando de La Princesa Uchiha y el Príncipe de Suna, por lo que descubrió su paradero.

Se escondió en una de las esquinas para observarlos mejor. La veía mirar las mercancías, riendo a cualquier comentario que le hiciese el Príncipe de Suna. Apretó su puño molesto. La extraña sensación no se perdía, sentía que algo iba mal. Entonces notó como sus relajadas facciones se volvían nerviosas, incluso aterrorizadas, buscaba por todos lados con mucho disimulo.

Se escondió aún más en la esquina sin perderla de vista. ¿Lo habría notado?

Fue cuando algo brilló en la otra esquina frente a él. Como si hubiesen sido anteojos. Eso lo alertó y se concentró aún más en la oscuridad que engullía aquella esquina. Los Uchiha tenían una vista envidiable, sobre todo si de andar en la oscuridad se trataba, podían verlo casi todo.

Descubrió que al parecer, él no era el único observando a su _pequeña hermana._ ¿Sería un acosador? Observó de nueva cuenta a Hinata, observando como entraban en lo que parecía ser un restaurante. Volvió a mirar al observador que parecía anotarlo todo en una pequeña libreta.

El Uchiha sonrió y comenzó a caminar en su dirección sin prestarle mucha atención, ya que el hombre, también encapuchado, estaba bastante enfocado en vigilar a la Princesa Uchiha, ni siquiera notó su presencia hasta que colocó una daga en su cuello que pareció sobresaltarse.

–Será mejor que no te muevas y me digas porque la estás siguiendo–Susurró Sasuke.

–No estoy persiguiendo a nadie, señor. Creo que se está equivocando–Alegó el encapuchado.

El Uchiha soltó una pequeña y baja carcajada burlona. Agarró el brazo del encapuchado y lo empujó hacia la pared del callejón oscuro para tener mejor visión de su rostro y volvió a colocarle la daga en el cuello.

– ¿Cómo te lo explico…? Hmmm…Si no me lo dices por las buenas, puedo sacarlo por las malas–Dijo observándolo. Lo más detalladle del hombre era que sus cabellos eran muy claros, blanco opaco, casi gris, y usaba lentes circulares.

El encapuchado bajó el rostro sonriendo–Solo recibo ordenes, señor–

– ¿De quién?–Apretó su agarre al escucharlo reírse–No estoy jugando–Afirmó molesto.

–Yo tampoco, señor–Hizo una pausa–El Hombre que me contrató desea que le lleve a la nueva Princesa Uchiha–

– ¡Serás…!–Lo apretó aún más contra la pared, tan fuerte que el encapuchado soltó un quejido de dolor–Sería mejor que me contaras todo lo que sabes, claro si valoras tu vida–

–Creo, señor, que no es momento para que se preocupe por lo que puedo decirle…–burlón volvió a reír–Al Restaurante al que entraron…lo van a asaltar y, si no va a tiempo, tal vez no vuelva a ver a su Princesita–

– ¡¿Qué…?!–Exclamó sorprendido, pero los gritos que vinieron del mismo Restaurante lo alertaron de la verdad de las palabras del hombre– ¡Maldición!–Sin pensarlo dos veces, soltó al encapuchado y sin importarle que este se escapara ni que su propia capucha se corriera y que todo el pueblo lo viera, corrió al Restaurante.

Y rezaba porque estuviese bien, que al menos el Príncipe de Suna la protegiese.

 **~O~O~O~**

 **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

 **¡Ya estoy de vuelta! ¿Me extrañaron? (A ti no, a la historia, solo queríamos continuación, ya piérdete) *lloro como bebé***

 **Sé que me demoré, pero estaba con las malditas pruebas de los c… q no me dejaban ni respirar, después mi familia y la navidad y todo un tumulto de gente que no me dejaba concentrarme. A parte, tenía que actualizar las demás historias, nuevas ideas surgiendo, más Fanfic que actualizar, mas ideas surgiendo, todo se une y ¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! Explota mi cabeza de la presión. Pero ya estoy aquí chicos, no os preocupéis.**

 ** _¡IMPORTANTE!_**

 **Quería avisarles que tal vez me demore un poco (mucho, no sé realmente) en actualizar, pero no os preocupéis que no pienso abandonar. Ya que yo los quiero MUCHO aunque ustedes no me quieran *se seca las lágrimas con un pañuelo y luego se sacude los mocos***

 **El próximo capítulo será dentro de 3 meses. No es por nada serio, no os preocupéis (aunque no lo van a hacer), solo que nada más entre en la escuela vienen más Exámenes de los C… un verdadero dolor en el trasero pero bueno.**

 **¡GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE DEJARON REVIEW!**

 **Dali95**

 **TsukiyomiHana**

 **Shikasaga-chan**

 **Nabiki Aori**

 **Andrea**

 **280302**

 **Sandy**

 **Guest (?)**

 **Me queda poco tiempo, no voy a poder responderlos T-T…**

 ** _¡VOLVEMOS A LA PREGUNTA DE MESES PASADOS!_** **"** **¿Quién besará a Hinata primero?" Recuerden dejar en los comentarios por quien votan para que sea el primero. Por ahora va así:**

 **Itachi (8)**

 **Gaara (3)**

 **Kakashi (3)**

 **Sasuke (2)**

 **Neji (1)**

 ** _¡Y LA PREGUNTA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO ES…!:_** **"** **¿Quién era el hombre encapuchado? ¿Quién será el hombre que lo había contratado? ¿Por qué se quiere llevar a Hinata?" ¡Dejen lo que piensen en los comentarios!**

 **¡Nos vemos en el Próximo Capítulo! ¡QUE TENGAN UN LINDO Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Kishimoto.**

 **HELLO EVERYBODY! Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes, (no saben las ganas que tenía) pero las pruebas empezaron y no terminé hasta el día de ayer y bueno, yo quería un descanso jejeje No se preocupen, como ya había reiterado muchas veces, no pienso abandonar la historia, ¡ustedes son muy importantes para mí!**

 **Sin más entretenimientos. ¡COMENCEMOS!:**

 ** _~O~O~O~:_** **Cambio de punto de vista.**

 **~O~O~O~: Final**

 **Respuestas de Review al final del cap** **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **.**

La princesa no pudo concentrarse en la conversación que llevaba hace unos minutos con el Príncipe de Suna y amigo de la infancia; pero se sentía expuesta sin saber realmente por qué. Quizás se debía a que cuando habían entrado todos los habían mirado como si fuesen lo más grande del mundo, incluso algunos fueron hacia ellos y se reverenciaban ante ella, le besaban los nudillos y hasta la halagaban. Quizás estaba siendo paranoica, pues no había sido princesa antes, pero definitivamente alguien la observaba de más. Quiso creer que era por sus ojos, color muy extraño.

–¿Sucede algo, Hinata? –Gaara pareció notar su incomodidad–Si quieres podemos regresar al castillo…

–No es eso, Gaara–Negó ella casi efusivamente–Son cosas mías, no te preocupes–Le sonrió suavemente, como el que teme decir la verdad.

–Hinata, yo sé que no soy muy confiable, a veces parezco apático, no soy muy sociable–A pesar de decirlo con total seriedad, sus hermosos ojos azul-verdoso demostraban preocupación–Puedes contar conmigo.

La princesa lo observó por unos minutos a los ojos, sintiéndose aliviada por sus palabras. Tal vez él les diese claridad a sus dudas–Verás Gaara–Comenzó a hablar suavemente y muy bajo, para que solo él la escuchara–Hace rato siento que…–Un grito proveniente de la puerta hizo que casi todos giraran hacia ella, para ver como un hombre borracho entraba con un arma apuntando a todos locamente.

–¡Denme todo su dinero! –Gritó casi cayéndose el hombre.

Hinata se levantó de su asiento como casi todos los presentes en el restaurante preparándose por si al borracho se le pasaba alguna barbaridad por su seguramente ahora mareada y adolorida cabeza.

–Hinata–La voz de Gaara llamó su atención–Si sucede algo escóndase bajo la mesa–Le aconsejó en un susurro.

Ella sonrió casi con pena. ¿Acaso se veía tan frágil que creían que no se podía defender? Debería de agradecerle a su padre, Hiashi, por ese detalle. Le enseñó, aunque muy leve, el arte de manejar un arma como defensa personal en caso de problemas. Al ser hija del cabecilla de la familia Hyuuga, ella, su pequeña hermana y Neji, su primo, eran blancos de muchos bandidos. Les enseñó algo bastante básico, ya que una dama en estos tiempos era casi impensable que pudiese siquiera tocar un chuchillo.

–Señor, debemos pedirle encarecidamente que baje el arma y se salga del restaurante–Uno de los meseros se acercó al hombre con cuidado de no alarmarle.

–¡Cállate! –Le gritó apuntándole logrando un par de gritos de los demás presentes que temían por la seguridad–¡Quiero todo el…! –

–¡Hinata! –La puerta se abrió de golpe interrumpiendo al borracho. el grito de su nombre casi la hizo traspillar hacia atrás al ver al causante con cara de pocos amigos buscándola entre la gente.

–¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó casi estupefacta por su presencia. ¿La había seguido? ¿Habrían sido esos ojos los que la observaban de principio a fin? Se sintió ofendida por su falta de confianza y su clara falta de respeto.

–¡Tú! ¡Dame todo-hip- tu dinero! –El borracho se dirigió esta vez hacia Sasuke, quien, al observarlo, su rostro pasó de preocupación a rabia, y Hinata temió más por la vida del pobre hombre borracho que por la de su hermanastro.

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

Su rostro fue cambiando de preocupación a molestia al notar que aquellos gritos y el revuelo de todo el restaurante se trataba solamente de un hombre borracho. Lo observó con una ceja arqueada y una mueca de suma molestia. No, no se encontraba molesto con aquel desdichado hombre que lo apuntaba con un revolver que ni siquiera tenía balas, se sentía molesto consigo mismo.

Le habían engañado. Y él como un estúpido imbécil había caído.

Vociferó una maldición mientras se volteaba nuevamente a la salida y corriendo volvió a dirigirse al callejón donde aquel encapuchado hombre de lentes le había advertido, pero no encontró rastros de él, y eso solo lo enfureció más, al punto de golpear la pared con sus desnudos nudillos sin importarle el que estos sangraran por el impacto. El muy habilidoso había logrado engañarlo y escapar, pero no habría segunda vez ¡Oh no! La próxima vez lo encerraría en una habitación oscura y lo torturaría lentamente y sacaría todo lo que supiese. ¡Nadie se burlaba de un Uchiha! ¡Y mucho menos de él!

–Sasuke–La voz de su hermanastra lo hizo voltearse aun con los puños apretados y la mandíbula contraída–¿Q-qué ha pasado? –La notó preocupada mientras se acercaba a él y lo observaba con sus grandes ojos luna, que lo revisaron de arriba abajo y repararon en sus ahora ensangrentados nudillos–¿Cómo t-te hiciste eso? –

–¿Te parece bien perseguir a los demás? Eso se llama invadir el espacio personal, acosador–Le insultó claramente molesto el príncipe de Suna, más él solo lo ignoró olímpicamente, no iba a perder su tiempo discutiendo con el pelirrojo.

–Nos vamos, Hinata–Sin previo aviso ni pedir permiso tomó la mano de la pelinegra y la haló hacia él mientras se dirigían hacia el castillo Uchiha.

–Espera, Uchiha–Sintió que su hermana le era halada bruscamente de él, por lo que apretó aún más su agarre de la muñeca. El ojinegro se volteó con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué hacía el pelirrojo agarrando la mano de Hinata? –¿Qué está pasando? ¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto de su parte? –Demandó saber.

Sasuke alzó una de sus cejas sintiendo el tumulto a su alrededor, las miradas de curiosos, chismosos y, obviamente no podían faltar, de sus fans que gritaban como locas en celo, más los murmullos que se creaban.

 _–_ _¿Ese es Sasuke Uchiha-sama? –_

 _–_ _¿Qué hace aquí el príncipe?_

 _–_ _El pelirrojo es el Príncipe del Reino vecino–_

 _–_ _¿Y esa chica? –_

 _–_ _Mira sus ojos, son blancos–_

 _–_ _¿Qué hace Sasuke-sama agarrando a esa chica? –_

 _–_ _¿Estará ciega? –_

 _–_ _¿Quién es ella? –_

 _–_ _Sea quien sea no está a la altura de siquiera rozar a Sasuke-sama–_

 _–_ _¿se están peleando por ella? –_

 _–_ _Imposible. Sasuke-sama nunca estaría interesado en alguien como ella, mucho menos el Príncipe de Suna–_

Estos tipos de comentarios solo lograron irritarlo más, y al parecer no solo a él, ya que el Príncipe de Suna, Gaara, entrecerró su cejo en señal de molestia mientras los observaba a todos. La verdad, esos comentarios estaban más que fuera de lugar.

–Creo que sería mejor marcharnos y hablar en el castillo–La voz de Gaara llamó su atención.

–Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo–El pelinegro chasqueó sus dientes molestos halando aún más a Hinata hacia sí, la cual se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y en completo silencio, pensó que quizás se debía a la vergüenza que le provocaban los murmullos y las miradas sobre sí.

–Yo pienso todo lo contrario, Uchiha–Y Gaara también la haló hacia él. ¿Acaso lo estaba retando? Oh, no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

El Príncipe Uchiha estuvo a punto de volver a halar de nueva cuenta a su hermanastra hacia él y largarse de una buena vez, pero se sorprendió, tanto él como el pelirrojo y casi todos los presentes al ver como Hinata se libraba del agarre de ambos. Estuvo a punto de recriminarla por ello y ordenarle que fuesen juntos al castillo, cuando ella alzó su blanquecina mirada ahora húmeda por las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con recorrer su rojo rostro lleno de vergüenza.

–¿U-ustedes piensan que s-soy u-n juguete cierto? –Les preguntó a ambos mirándolos a los ojos, sintiéndose tan insignificante ante su clara mirada–La verdad, n-no me es-speraba esto de ninguno de los d-dos–Y con esas palabras, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo mientras las personas le habrían paso para que pudiese caminar.

Sasuke la observó confundido y molesto como se alejaba perdiéndose ante su vista. No estaba molesto con ella, estaba molesto consigo mismo, desde un principio lo estaba, pero sin quererlo la había involucrado con sus sentimientos en algo que ella no tenía la culpa.

La había lastimado.

Gruñó una maldición caminando junto al Príncipe vecino dirigiéndoles miradas llenas de rencor a todo aquel que siquiera mencionase un comentario al respecto. Esto no estaba marchando bien, así nunca lograría su venganza, no lograría que ella le rogase por su presencia ni por sus besos.

–¿Por qué me siento como una escoria? –Escuchó la pregunta retórica que Gaara se había hecho a sí mismo para después maldecirse.

–Somos un par de escorias–Susurró para sí mismo sin que nadie más pudiese oírlo.

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

Observó la sangre escurrirse por el filo de su espada, haciendo un hermoso contraste, brillando ante su presencia. Pudo haber seguido observando la sangre correr hacia el suelo si los gritos de clemencia no lo molestasen. Alzó su oscura mirada hacia delante en aquel oscuro callejón, encontrando dos cuerpos inertes, ya sin color en su piel, y uno que se arrastraba tratando de escapar de su ser.

–¡P-por favor! –Lo volvió escuchar rogar por su vida. Lo miró de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose en la sangrante y grave herida que había hecho en su brazo derecho.

–¿Tu tampoco me vas a responder? –preguntó acercándose a su víctima, sintiendo el miedo emanar de la piel temblorosa del hombre frente a él–¿Qué hacían cerca del Restaurante?

–¡N-nada! ¡Lo Juro! –Tras sus palabras, el joven de empuñadura plateada le pateó en la herida del brazo, logrando así que su víctima cayese adolorido al suelo gritando maldiciones.

–Volveré a preguntar–A pesar de la escena, su voz se mantenía neutra, como quien no quiere la cosa, más el fuego que carcomía sus oscuros ojos negros denotaba los sentimientos apresados en su interior–¿Qué hacían cerca del Restaurante?

–¡Nos contrataron! –por fin soltó la información que necesitaba, logrando que su ira se apaciguara por un poco.

–¿Para qué? –Volvió a preguntar.

–No-os dijeron que persiguiéramos a la Princesa Uchiha, y que si podíamos la raptáramos–Sinceró la victima temblando ante los fieros ojos que se posaban sobre él.

–¿Quién te ordenó esto? –Apretó claramente molesto la empuñadura de su espada ensangrentada.

–Un h-hombre–Tragó grueso mientras se apretaba la herida en un intento de detener el sangrado–Estaba cubierto, so-solo puedo decir que llevaba unos lentes circulares y que iba acompañado de otra per-persona…–Respiró agitadamente al ver que su agresor ni siquiera pestañaba ni le apartaba la mirada–Nos dieron una buena suma de dinero. ¡Es la verdad! ¡Lo juro! ¡Déjame vivir!

–Has formado un buen reguero, primo–Otra voz se logró escuchar en el callejón, logrando que ambos hombres, agresor y víctima, se volteasen hacia su dueño, encontrando a un joven alto, de contextura delgada, de cabellos cortos y azabaches, y ojos tan oscuros como los del agresor, tan negros como la sombra–No me mires así, Tachi, no diré nada. Pero me sorprende viniendo de ti.

–Shisui–Susurró su nombre.

Itachi lo observó entre las penumbras. Aquel era su primo mayor, Shisui Uchiha, actualmente Marques de grandes tierras y un gran caballero, el más confiable si de batallas se hablaba. Perdió a sus padres en la guerra, por lo que a muy corta edad se había tenido que encargar del cargo que ocupaba su padre. Ellos se llevaban bien, más que bien, eran como hermanos.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó el Príncipe ignorando a su víctima que yacía en el suelo sin habla, temblando del miedo.

–Venga, ¿No puedo venir a saludar a mi primo favorito? –Shisui se acercó a él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros amistosamente mientras reía también ignorando al hombre a sus espaldas.

–Puedes hacer lo que quieras–Itachi se encogió de hombros–¿te vas a quedar un tiempo? –Preguntó casi con entusiasmo, pero su tono neutral lo empañaba.

–Sí–Afirmó separándose de él acercándose a la salida del callejón por donde entraba una tenue luz–He oído que mi tío se ha casado ¡Por fin! Ese viejo tuyo es un amargado–Se carcajeó tras su propio comentario–Y también sé que tienes una hermosa hermana pequeña.

–Los chismes vuelan–Itachi volvió a encogerse de hombros.

–Me pregunto si será como me la imagino–Susurró más para sí mismo que para su primo–¡Vamos, Tachi! Ya quiero llegar–Reprochó como lo hubiese hecho un niño pequeño.

Itachi asintió acercándose a él a paso lento, dejando atrás a un moribundo hombre que hacia lo posible por arrastrarse al otro extremo del callejón. Esos dos tenían una esencia demasiado fuerte.

–Tachi– Shisui negó con su cabeza arrebatándole la espada de las manos de Itachi y volviendo al oscuro callejón–¿Acaso se te olvidó la ley número uno de la guerra? –Preguntó juguetonamente mientras se acercaba al hombre que se arrastraba tembloroso y desangrado, notando el miedo en su mirada–No debes dejar ninguna evidencia–Y tras sus palabras, encajó la espada en el cuello de la víctima, logrando así una muerte rápida y precisa.

 **~O~O~O~**

 **¡Al fin terminé! Disculpen la demora, de verdad, me retrasé (demasiado) pero bueno, ya resolví todos mis problemas, así que estoy más libre y ya estoy empezando el siguiente cap. Así que ¡dentro de poco actualizo!**

 **Gracias a todo aquellos dejaron un comentario y se preocuparon por el seguimiento de la historia. ¡LOS AMO! Y recuerden seguir votando**


	9. Aviso no os asusteis

¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!!!!! POR FAVOR LEERLO TODO

¡Hola mis amores!!! Primero que nada y antes de que me quieran matar debo explicar unas cosillas importantes:

1: La Laptop, donde antes trabajaba, se rompió *suspira pesadamente al recordarlo, por lo que tuve que reunir dinero para comprarme una PC de escritorio y no aparecía el monitor.

2: Se enfermó mi gata…bueno, mejor dicho, se dio unos cuantos madrazos con otro gato y le dañó uno de sus hermosos y cristalinos ojitos verdosos *nótese mi amor por los felinos (influencia de Sebastian Michaelis) * y tuve que cuidarla y llevarla al veterinario.

3: Mi mamá estaba en proceso de operación de las muelas y me llevó a un nivel de estrés no experimentado pues no aparecía la anestesia y mi mamá se ponía cada vez peor.

4: Empecé a vivir sola.

5: Manejar la economía sola es muy difícil.

6: no entraba inspiración.

7: Desgraciadamente, mi perro murió atropellado y podrán imaginar el estado depresivo en el que aún me encuentro. Trataré de que no se note demasiado.

Entonces, espero que puedan comprenderme. Intenté subir el capítulo muchas veces a través de la laptop de mi hermana, pero ella se fue a vivir a casa de mi abuela. En fin, me quedé sin nada.

A parte de eso, ya cuando salí de algunos de los anteriores problemas, llegó la inspiración tan radicalmente que me hizo escribir varias historias. Estoy trabajando en dos nuevos proyectos: Secreto de Dos, un fanfic Sasuhina que se concentrará a partir del cap# 53 de Boruto, cuando este le demuestra su inconformidad a su madre acerca de la actitud de su padre; Hinata empieza a sentirse menospreciada y deprimida, por lo que, sin darse cuenta, buscará sentirse deseada y se fija en quien menos debería, pero la rueda del destino se volcará cuando esta persona también desee lo mismo que ella (es Sasuke obviamente). El otro es Dos Palabras *(se nota cierto fetiche con la palabra Dos) , este es Itahinasasu; Hinata es una chica que recién comienza la secundaria, hija de un gran empresario del país, pero está enamorada de alguien prácticamente inalcanzable para ella, no solo por su edad, sino por su posición: Itachi Uchiha, el cual cursaba ya 2do año del Preuniversitario quien, obviamente, la ve solamente como una amiga y una hermana.

Como podrán ver, ambas tienen un ligero carácter deprimente. Supongo que cuando salga de esta crisis todo mejore un poco.

Aún no las publico pues estoy ya bastante enredada y deprimida, pero cuando logre liberarme de algunas historias y mis propios traumas las subiré. Estoy adelantando bastantes capítulos para así no demorarme tanto actualizando. Por ahora les dejo el resumen para que vayan imaginándose de que va la cosa:

Secreto de Dos: Observó el espejo, devolviéndole el reflejo unos ojos cansados y solitarios. Acercó sus dedos hasta la fría superficie acariciándolo lentamente notando que aquellos eran sus propios ojos. ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento que corría descontrolado por su ser? Ya no lograba aguantar, estaba cansada. Ya no podía estarse quieta y esperar… "¿Esperar qué?" se preguntó mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el reloj. "Solo una hora más…solo una más" Y Hinata se preguntó si hacía lo correcto. (SasuHina) *tengo que achicarlo un poco*

Dos Palabras: ¿A caso esto que siento no es correcto? ¿O es por nuestra diferencia de edad? ¿Todo se debe a que naciste un par de años antes que yo? Si tuviera tu edad, si estuviéramos en las mismas clases, si compartiéramos libros… ¿Escucharías las dos palabras que laten en mi corazón? (ItaHinaSasu) (A/U)

Pues bueno, ya saben mis razones. Espero sepan entenderme, lo sé soy un desastre, la vida es un desastre conmigo.

Me verán actualizando algunas otras historias de otras secciones, principalmente Diabolik Lovers, Kuroshitsuji, Vampire Knight y The Legend of Zelda. Esto se debe a que tengo historias en esas secciones que son más bien de carácter triste y deprimido, y con este estado de ánimo me es más fácil escribirlas sin que afecte demasiado. Sin embargo, si hago eso en Hunter x Hunter, Naruto, Yuri on Ice, etc., se verá bastante afectado ya que la mayoría de las historias que publico en estas secciones son más alegres y atrevidas.

Discúlpenme, en serio.

Ya ha pasado 2 meses desde la muerte de mi perrito y aún no me repongo. Pero trataré de hacerlo y seguir adelante. Así es la vida, ¿no?

Espero sepan esperar un poco y que me tengan paciencia, no los he olvidado ni un segundo, los amo demasiado.

¡Nos volveremos a leer! ¡Lo prometo!

Y para las fans de los Uchiha, en el próximo cap ¡los hermanitos atacan!

¡Besos y abrazos!

Y Feliz Año nuevo!!!


	10. Chapter 9

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Kishimoto. **

**¡Al fin! ¡He regresado motherfucker!**

 **Ya, yo sé que ni me extrañaban… :(**

 **Realmente estuve muy ocupada, sobre todo con nuevas ideas para nuevos fanfic tanto sasuhina como itahina, incluso sasuitahina. De hecho, acabo de publicar recientemente un fanfic llamado:** **Egoísta** **–publicidad everywhere** ** _–_** **el cual es** **Sasuhina** **y, aquí entre nosotros, salió de la mismísima nada, pero me ha gustado bastante esa idea. Aviso: su rango es M ya que tiene contenido de adulto. En otras palabras: es Lemmon, pero no de esos que andan follando desde el primer día. Para más información, visitar el fanfic –más publicidad–**

 ** _Yo sé que tu quieres ver un suculento y sensual Lemmon Sasuhina ^-^_**

 **Sin más entretenimientos. ¡COMENCEMOS!:**

 ** _~O~O~O~:_** **Cambio de punto de vista.**

 **~O~O~O~: Final**

 **Respuestas de Review al final del cap** **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **.**

–¡Ah! Ya tengo ganas de ver a tu viejo–Comentó entusiasmado Shisui a su primo con claras ansias de burlarse de su progenitor

–Te arrancará la cabeza si sueltas algo indebido–Sonrió Itachi.

El pelinegro de cabellos cortos soltó una enorme carcajada–No lo creo, tu padre me ama por mucho que diga que quiere matarme.

Y el príncipe no pudo negar la afirmación de su primo, por lo que sonrió más ampliamente. Ciertamente, Shisui era todo un caso: Todo un mujeriego, apostador sumamente eficaz, un genio con la espada y un completo bromista. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Cuántas bromas–mayormente pesadas–le había gastado a su padre! Como aquella vez que este se encontraba bañando y Shisui entro incluso vestido de sirvienta a lavarle la espalda. ¡Dios! ¡Qué manera de reírse ese día! Su padre salió tal y como vino al mundo con una espada en mano persiguiendo a su loco sobrino por todo el castillo.

Sonrió con melancolía, pues esos tiempos le recordaban a su madre.

–Oye, Tachi–la voz de su primo lo saco de sus recuerdos y le prestó atención–¿Es aquella tu hermanastra? –Preguntó señalando al frente.

No le dio tiempo reaccionar cuando la figura de Hinata se estampó de lleno contra él pues venía corriendo y con la cabeza gacha, el peinado desecho seguramente del mismo jaleo con el que venía. Simplemente atinó a sujetarla por los hombros para que no cayese al suelo y él tuvo que dar dos pasos atrás por el impulso.

¿Qué le sucedía?

–¡Lo siento! –Ella se separó casi al momento de su cuerpo levantando al instante su rostro, dándole por fin la visión de sus ojos. Estaban rojos y algo hinchados. –Itachi…

Estuvo llorando.

–Hinata, ¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó desesperado mientras le agarraba las mejillas con suavidad.

–N-nada–Su voz salía entrecortada por la respiración agitada. Se separó de él aún más para que así este dejase de tocarla.

Él quiso volver a acercarse y tratar de sacarle información. ¿Qué le ocurrió para que se encontrase de ese modo? ¿La abrían atacado? Estuvo a punto de preguntarle cuando su primo le interrumpió.

–Así que tú eres la hermosa princesa que tendrá este seco reino–Shisui se acercó a ella ganándose completamente la atención de sus perlados ojos–Yo soy Shisui Uchiha, Marques de la Zona Este –Agarró una de sus manos y en una leve reverencia le besó el dorso de las pequeñas manos de su hermanastra–. Un placer conocerla Princesa…

Ella reaccionó y tras el beso en su mano ella también hizo una reverencia–Hinata Uchiha, el placer es mío.

–Por cierto, estoy soltero–Y tras ese comentario y guiñarle un ojo, Hinata se sonrojó de pies a cabeza logrando así que Shisui se carcajeara.

Itachi se llevó la mano al rostro. Su primo podía llegar a ser un imbécil de vez en cuando.

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

El día estaba realmente calmo. La brisa del viento movía la copa de los árboles, los pájaros cantaban y el olor de las flores llegaba a su nariz.

Se acuclilló en el suelo sin importarle ensuciar su costoso vestido y estirando su mano derecha rozó con sus dedos la bien cuidada lápida frente a ella delineando el nombre grabado en ella

Mikoto Uchiha

Sonrió tristemente después de deletrear cada letra que conformaban su nombre. Recordó a aquella mujer firme, espontánea y sonriente. Aquel largo cabello negro y esos ojos felices. La sonrisa perfecta y la piel demasiado tersa. Esa mujer que no tenía miedo a mostrarse tal cual era a la sociedad netamente machista en estas épocas. Se sintió mal con ella misma por estar ahora ocupando su lugar.

Porque Mikoto Uchiha era su mejor amiga.

Ella nunca quiso estar en su lugar, ni mucho menos enamorarse del aquel entonces esposo de su difunta amiga: Fugaku Uchiha. Sin embargo, una cantidad de hechos conllevaron a ello, pues después de la muerte de Mikoto –ocasionada por una grave enfermedad– la llevaron a la depresión. Dejó de obedecer a su marido causando que este se divorciara de ella he incluso la mandase a una casa apartada del clan Hyuga, no lograba ver a sus hijas tan a menudo. En ese momento, en ese año de total calvario, el único que parecía estar ahí para ella –aparte de sus hijas que a veces se escapaban para verla– era Fugaku, el cual viajaba una y otra vez para calmarla y darle su hombro para llorar.

A veces, era ella la que daba su hombro.

Entre los días que pasaban y el apoyo mutuo que se daban entre ellos, terminaron enamorándose el uno del otro, y a pesar de haberse casado ya con él, le invadía la culpa y el dolor pues no sabía si su amiga –allá en el cielo–lo vería bien.

No se quejaba de su matrimonio. Muy al contrario, se sentía bastante liberada. Agradecía a dios el que su ahora marido no fuese un radical machista y la dejase ser como era, libre de toda atadura.

Ella se había enamorado de Fugaku.

Los ojos se le empañaron aún mirando la tumba de su amiga mientras se retorcía del dolor por dentro.

Mikoto seguramente la odiaría.

–Sabía que estarías aquí–La grave voz de su esposo llamó su atención observando con sus blanquecinos ojos como se acuclillaba a su lado y dejaba un ramo de flores silvestres en la tumba.

Ella miró las flores y sonrió–Le encantaban estas flores–Comentó melancólica.

–Siempre las llevaba en la cabeza.

–Parecía una niña pequeña haciendo coronas con ella–El silencio se formó entre ellos, más no era nada incomodo, pero si demasiado triste–Tengo miedo, Fugaku–Admitió.

–De que nos odie, ¿cierto? –Afirmó él conociéndola como la palma de su mano. –No creo que lo haga.

–Espero sea cierto lo que dices.

Fugaku se levantó y comenzó a regresar al castillo–Te amo, Hikari–Confesó mientras se alejaba– pero también amo a Mikoto.

Ella sonrió viéndolo marchar–Lo sé. Y espero que nunca la dejes de amar –Volteó su mirada otra vez a la tumba–No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto, Miko-chan–Comenzó a llorar al decir aquel diminutivo–Pero trataré d-de cuidarlo lo mejor que pueda.

Se levantó aún con las lágrimas y comenzó a marcharse, más una extraña calidez comenzó a rodearla y ella se quedó quieta sintiéndola tan familiar. Lo sabía, era Mikoto quien le abrazaba, aunque no pudiese verla.

 _Te quiero, Hika-chan_

El susurró del viento llegó a ella con una suave melodía que la hizo sonreír a pesar de estar llorando.

–Yo también, Miko-chan.

 ** _~O~O~O~_**

Estaba molesto ¡Muy molesto! Tanto era su rabia que los sirvientes se escondían con cada paso que daba dentro del castillo. Rechinó los dientes completamente frustrado y observó al pelirrojo a su lado con rabia.

–No vayas a echarme la culpa–Como si leyese sus pensamientos, el príncipe de Suna volteó a verlo igual de molesto–Fueron tus acciones los que condujeron a esto.

–¡Ja! ¿y que te hace pensar eso? –le desafió con sus palabras deteniéndose junto a él observándose cara a cara con odio–Voy a hablarte claro: Aléjate de Hinata.

–¿O qué? –Gaara se cruzó de brazos observándolo con superioridad.

–Te lo advierto, Sabaku–Lo observó de la misma manera–Como si quiera te le acerques-

–Estas celoso ¿no es así? –le interrumpió con el argumento. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.

–¿Por qué lo estaría de alguien como tú?

–Porque yo sí puedo estar a su lado sin que nos miren extraño–El príncipe comenzó a acercarse a un sorprendido Uchiha–Yo sí puedo cortejarla sin que hablen a nuestras espaldas–Agarró el hombro del pelinegro para apoyarse y se acercó a su oído–Porque lo mío con ella no sería prohibido ni insano como lo sería contigo–le susurró.

–No seas imbécil–Sasuke lo apartó de si observándolo con odio.

–No creas que no me di cuenta de cómo la observabas, de cómo deseas tocarla. – Lo observó indiferente–Por eso, tu no representas una amenaza para mi si de Hinata se trata, porque tú ahora eres su hermano.

El silencio que se formó tras eso era tan tenso, que posiblemente alguien pudiese cortarlo con el filo de una espada. Cualquiera que llegara a la vacía sala se hubiese quedado sin respirar y pensaría que en cualquier momento uno de los dos le cortaría la garganta al otro.

Pero la desenfrenada risa del Uchiha rompió el silencio dejando al príncipe de Suna sorprendido por su actuar–Mira que eres imbécil–Dijo observándolo con una sonrisa socarrona–El que sea su hermano–Sonrió aún más–ya no me importa–Esas palabras dejaron a Gaara atónico y sin habla. Sasuke se dio la vuelta aun sonriendo y se despidió con su mano del pelirrojo–Cuídate las espaldas Sabaku.

Y con ese comentario dejó la habitación dejando al príncipe del país vecino aún inmóvil.

.

Porque él era Sasuke Uchiha

Y nadie le ganaba a un Uchiha.

 **~O~O~O~**

 **¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Al fin bitch! *tiré el teclado al aire***

 **Ya Sasuke le ha declarado la guerra a Gaara señores y señoras. ¿Qué pasará en el próximo cap.? Pues a esperar jajaja.**

 **Chicos, no saben lo que me ha resuelto esto de los datos móviles (al fin lograron ponerlo en mi país) a pesar de estar caro la verdad, por lo que pretendo comprar los paquetes solo para subir los capítulos ya que como comprenderán ando en una máquina de escritorio y donde único hay internet es en los parques, y el internet en casa es muy caro.**

 **Pero bueno dejémonos de política que si no me enredo y empiezo a hablar de los problemas.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden comentar si fue así.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Amor a todos.**

 **Atte.: Princesa Camison.**


End file.
